De nuevo
by Dazo
Summary: Slaine se ve obligado a quedarse con una de las alumnas de su padre cuando éste se va de viaje una semana a Corea. Lo que jamás pudo pensar era que Kaizuka Yuki, la chica, fuera hermana de Kaizuka Inaho, el chico que le rompió el corazón al irse de Tokio. Ahora deberá convivir bajo el mismo techo que Inaho por una semana. ¿Acaso podría tener peor suerte?
1. Tenemos que hablar

Ahora será un longfic. (:D)

De repente se me ocurrió esta idea mientras escuchaba GENESIS (Ending 3). Y al día siguiente, cuando regresé de clases, me puse a escribir.

Advertencias:

-Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas. (e.e)

-AU.

-Posible OOC.

* * *

**De nuevo**

Slaine miraba la ventana del tren, notaba el paisaje alejarse con una increíble velocidad. Su destino era Shinawara. Aún no comprendía por qué estaba en éste tren. ¿Acaso su padre no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para dejarlo solo en casa?

"—_Mientras viajo a Corea, pasarás la semana en casa de una de mis ex alumnas. —había dicho su padre."_

Tonterías. Ya tenía 18 años, era un adulto responsable. Claro que a sus ojos, al parecer a los ojos de su padre era un niño que aún necesitaba a alguien que lo estuviera vigilando las 24 horas del día. Y por esa razón viajaba a Shinawara, a pasar unos días con una de las ex alumnas de su padre, que para él era de confianza, sino jamás le hubiera encargado la seguridad de Slaine.

**…**

Ya saliendo de la estación de trenes, Slaine apegó sus dos bolsos a su cuerpo. Se sentía perdido. Había mucha gente que lo miraba extraño, algunas lo ignoraban, pero ninguna dejaba de seguir su camino. Le recordó un poco a Tokio.

¿Dónde estaba la chica?

Estaba algo nervioso al estar solo entre tanta multitud. Luego sintió una mano en su hombro, haciéndolo saltar de la sorpresa. Se giró rápidamente por si acaso era un ladrón pero era solo una chica. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos color avellana. Le regaló una sonrisa antes de ladear la cabeza y preguntar:

— ¿Eres Saazbaum Slaine-san?

Slaine asintió lentamente aunque si con el toque de nervios de siempre. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual su padre había insistido en dejarlo con esta chica.

—Me llamo Kaizuka Yuki. —Le volvió a sonreír.

Kaizuka… ¿ese apellido no era de…?

A Slaine se le fueron los colores a la cabeza de pensar de nuevo en aquel chico. Aquel chico que lo había dejado sin justificarse hace tres años, sin notas ni razones importantes, solo…

"—_Me voy de Tokio."_

Pero quizá solo era una coincidencia. Le devolvió la sonrisa algo mareado debido a esos repentinos recuerdos de esa persona que prometió olvidar hace ya bastante tiempo.

—Un gusto, Kaizuka-san. —Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Oh, si quieres dime Yuki. —Sonrió de nuevo. —Entonces… ¿vamos, Saazbaum-san?

**…**

Slaine iba mirando todo el lugar por donde estaban pasando con rumbo a la casa de Kaizuka Yuki. Parecía un lugar bastante tranquilo, los aires también eran frescos. Mientras cargaba una bolsa y Yuki se había ofrecido a cargar la otra, le iba platicando a cerca de los vecinos. Vivía en un apartamento.

Luego de media hora de caminata, llegaron a un lugar donde había muchas puertas y un par de escaleras. Yuki dijo que ahí era donde vivía, Slaine asintió mientras ambos subían las escaleras.

Yuki sacó su llave y abrió la puerta, pasando y luego dándole paso a Slaine. Dejó las maletas en la entrada e invitó a Slaine a entrar al apartamento. El rubio aceptó encogido de hombros, se sentía algo nervioso al estar en un lugar ajeno.

— ¡Naho-kun! ¡Naho-kun! ¡Ya regresé!

Naho…kun.

¿Acaso…?

Un castaño apareció en un delantal con un sartén en una de sus manos. Sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero cuando vio a Slaine sus ojos centellaron. A Slaine le tembló la boca, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar o replicar. El castaño permaneció impasible salvo por ese extraño destello en sus ojos. Regresó a lo suyo dejando a Yuki un poco confundida.

— ¿Inaho? ¿Estás bien?

Yuki caminó un paso pero luego regresó a Slaine.

—Disculpa, es mi hermano, es muy raro, pero te aseguro que no te molestará mucho.

Y fue a ver qué pasaba con su _hermano_.

Kaizuka Inaho, de nuevo él. Él rompió su corazón hace tres años al irse sin razón de Tokio. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Slaine se llevó la mano al corazón y arrugó la tela de su camiseta al hacerlo. Su corazón había comenzado a latir fuertemente de repente, y sentía sus mejillas arder. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora? Solo iba a lastimarlo de nuevo…Lo peor era que…estaría viviendo con él una semana.

* * *

Inaho vio a Yuki salir por la puerta antes de despedirse animadamente. Dijo que iría a recibir al hijo de uno de sus maestros de la universidad, que por motivos de viaje del susodicho, él no podía estar solo, así que por eso debía de mantener a una boca más en el apartamento por una semana.

Saazbaum Slaine.

Si tuviera otro apellido llegaría a pensar que fuera aquel muchacho que le robó el corazón en Tokio. Aquel Troyard Slaine, cuyo cuerpo fue suyo en más de una ocasión. No importaba que estuvieran en la casa del padre de Slaine mientras él trabajaba. Aún recordaba esa sensación agradable de cuando lo miraba tan inocente tendido sobre el sofá con las mejillas rosadas mientras él lo atrapaba con sus brazos.

Ya hace tres años de eso.

Pero si hipotéticamente fuera _ese _Slaine, entonces ¿por qué se cambiaría el apellido?

Parpadeó dos veces y se levantó del sofá. Se dispuso a cocinar para el invitado y su hermana, que pronto vendrían. No tenía mucho tiempo pero recibir a un invitado con una comida le resultaba normal, al menos para él. En realidad no tenían muchos invitados seguidos.

Treinta minutos después, aún se encontraba concentrado en la cocina. Entonces escuchó la cerradura abrirse, supuso que era su hermana. Miró el reloj de la cocina. Treinta minutos exactos, no había fallado en temporizar la llegada de su hermana.

— ¡Naho-kun! ¡Naho-kun! ¡Ya regresé!

No era necesario gritar pero en fin. Inaho quitó la sartén del fuego y fue a recibir a su hermana y al invitado. No importaba ir en delantal, de todas formas los próximos siete días pasaría así por los mañanas, tardes y noches.

Su mirada encontró a Yuki pero luego pasó a los ojos turquesa del invitado. Cabello rubio platino. ¿Podría ser? ¿Troyard Slaine? Sintió en sus ojos un pequeño dolor al verlo tan repentinamente. Finalmente lo vio de nuevo. Notó la expresión de Slaine, estaba nervioso, lo notó de inmediato. No había cambiado sus facetas en tres años.

Inaho desvió la mirada y fue a la cocina nuevamente para continuar con el almuerzo.

— ¿Inaho? ¿Estás bien?

Escuchó a Yuki dar un paso, luego regresar y finalmente llegó a su lado.

—Estoy bien, Yuki-nee. —Dijo sin mirarla, con la expresión seria de siempre.

—Pensé que no te agradaría. —Rió algo nerviosa, Inaho negó con la cabeza.

—Todo lo contrario. —Dijo neutro.

**…**

Slaine dio media vuelta y tomó la manija de la puerta, sus manos temblaban sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Iba a vivir con Inaho? De ninguna manera, ese idiota jugó con él y se fue sin razones. No iba a compartir techo con él.

Abrió la puerta, el sol lo golpeó en los ojos. Se detuvo a un paso de salir del apartamento.

Inaho…finalmente, luego de tres años…se volvieron a encontrar.

Apretó los labios, queriendo dejar de pensar en eso, pero su subconsciente lo traicionaba.

— ¿Saazbaum-kun? —Yuki apareció tras Slaine con desconcierto.

Slaine apretó la manija y la cerró, quedando fuera del alcance de los fuertes rayos de sol. Se giró para ver a Yuki, que le sonrió.

— ¿El sol es bonito, no?

—Sí…lo es.

—Perdona pero tengo que ir a trabajar. —Hizo una mueca. —Tengo un trabajo muy pesado, ¿sabes? Pero puedes quedarte con Naho-kun. Yo no volveré hasta muy tarde, esos será todos los días. Así que pido disculpas de ante mano si logro despertarte cuando trate de entrar. —Dijo algo divertida.

Slaine se quedó de piedra. ¿Se quedaría solo con Inaho? Orange…Ahora recordó aquel apodo que se habían puesto ambos. Él lo llamaba Bat. Yuki procuró no rozar a Slaine para abrirse paso a la puerta, la abrió y salió haciendo ruido. Slaine se puso bastante nervioso. ¿Por qué eso le pasaba a él?

Notó la cabeza de Orange aparecer desde la cocina. Slaine apretó los labios al verlo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Slaine uke por ley (?)

Aunque pensaba hacer una historia con Slaine de seme (e.e) aunque no le veo manera, es tan uke (asdfgh).

By: Dazo


	2. Primer día

Me encanta continuar con esta historia. Aún no tengo previsto el número de capítulos pero pronto lo veré, depende como irá la historia (e.e).

Advertencias:

-Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.

-AU.

-OOC.

* * *

**De nuevo**

**Capítulo dos: Primer día**

—Tenemos que hablar.

Slaine apretó los puños, ahora si debía de responderle a ese tonto.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—Yo creo que sí.

Inaho regresó a la cocina, apagó la llama y se quitó el delantal, dejándolo colgado sobre la barra de la cocina. Regresó donde estaba Slaine pero ahora ya no lo veía. No podía haberse ido, no hizo ruido la puerta. Se giró para verlo sentado en el brazo del sofá, mirando el vacío. Solía hacer eso cuando estaban en Tokio, ahí se quedaba por largo rato antes de que Inaho le robaba un beso, haciéndolo regresar a la realidad.

El castaño se acercó a pasos silenciosos al rubio, él se sobresaltó y se paró de un salto.

—No.

— ¿Por qué te cambiaste el apellido?

—N-No te lo diré.

Inaho dio un paso al frente, Slaine dio otro atrás pero antes de que Slaine diera otro paso más hacia atrás, Inaho lo agarró de la cintura y lo apegó a sí mismo, Slaine puso sus manos en los hombros de Inaho al estrellarse, trató de empujarlo pero Inaho era más fuerte que él, siempre lo había sido. Inaho puso ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio, haciéndolo sonrojar fuertemente y también enfurecer.

— ¿Me odias?

— ¡Claro que sí! —Respondió con las mejillas rojas de furia y de vergüenza.

Kaizuka acercó su rostro al de Slaine, el rubio se quedó paralizado al sentir su respiración con la suya. Sus labios estaban a milímetros de juntarse.

— ¿En serio?

_¡Sí! _Quería responder, pero al sentir su aliento con el suyo se lo impidió. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en besarlo? Slaine se estaba impacientando. Inaho era un odioso de verdad. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos, sentían casi la piel del otro a través de las ropas.

Slaine reaccionó. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Apartó a Inaho de un empujón, haciendo que diera un traspié. Slaine se cubrió su reciente sonrojo con sus manos pero no sus ojos, sino estaría haciendo una escena como aquella ocasión cuando ambos iban a hacerlo por primera vez. Avergonzado, apenado, tímido. Ese era su _yo_ anterior, ahora ya había cambiado. No podía dejarse mangonear por Inaho de nuevo. No iba a caer en su jueguito de nuevo.

Inaho extendió su mano hacia Slaine, pero el rubio retrocedió mostrando los dientes de furia. Inaho pensó que parecía un perro que desconocía a su dueño, o cuando el dueño le hace algo muy malo al perro, haciendo que actuara de esa manera…Resultaba tan apegado a esta escena, y no se refería solo a lo visual.

— ¿Por qué actúas así?

Slaine gruñó irritado.

—Tú…de verdad que eres increíble. —Dijo furioso.

— ¿No me digas que es por qué me fui de Tokio?

Slaine tragó saliva.

—Era por razones. —Afirmó Inaho.

— ¿Qué clase de razones?

Inaho guardó silencio unos momentos, luego habló.

—Yuki perdió un bebé.

Entonces a Slaine se le vino a la mente la imagen de Yuki sonriendo, haciendo bromas sobre su trabajo duro. Parecía tan feliz…pero de seguro cargaba un infierno dentro de su ser. Inaho jamás le dijo eso, pero pudo haberlo hecho. Aun así…Debía de entender la situación de hermano a hermana a pesar de no tener hermanos o alguien tan cercano de ese modo.

—No he querido irme desde entonces. —Continuó Inaho. —Su novio la dejó luego de eso, no iba a dejarla sola.

—P-Pudiste haber escrito…

Inaho lo miró, Slaine permanecía con vergüenza pero siempre le agradó esa faceta de él. Que se sonrojaba fácil. Aún lo amaba, jamás había dejado de pensar en él en estos tres años.

—Lo siento.

Inaho se acercó a Slaine, lo tomó del rostro pero Slaine no lo miraba, solo tenía la mirada puesta en algún punto detrás de Inaho. No importaba. El castaño se fue acercando a los labios del rubio, Slaine miró sus ojos entonces. Y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, escucharon el timbre de la puerta.

— ¡Inaho!

Escucharon desde fuera. Inaho conocía esa voz, pero Slaine no, era la voz de una chica. Inaho quiso besar a Slaine nuevamente, pero el rubio apartó la cara, aún avergonzado.

—Mejor ve a abrir.

Inaho fue resignado, abrió la puerta y encontró a su amiga Inko. Le sonrió y entró al apartamento rápidamente. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Slaine. No había visto jamás a alguien como él. Era raro que Inaho tuviera visitas. Slaine se sobresaltó al ver a la chica, era muy bonita, tenía cabello negro y ojos violetas. ¿Acaso sería amiga de Inaho?

— ¿Q-Quién es tu amigo, Inaho? —Preguntó ella mirando de reojo al castaño.

—Es-

—Soy Saazbaum Slaine. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia la chica.

—Oh, vaya. —Sonrió. —Soy Amifumi Inko. —Hizo el mismo gesto.

Inko miró a Slaine un momento más, poniendo algo nervioso al rubio. Inko ahora se giró hacia Inaho con los ojos brillantes e ilusionados. Inaho desvió la mirada un momento. Inko soltó una risa. Slaine no comprendía pero esos dos se hablaban con la mirada, más no podía descifrar que se estaban comunicando con sus ojos.

—Un placer conocerte, Slaine. —Dijo rápidamente. —Nos vemos. Adiós, Inaho.

¿Tan rápido se iba? Eso era raro. ¿Solo vino a pasarse unos minutos y se iba? No le veía sentido. Inaho cerró la puerta, que hizo ruido. Luego se dirigió a Slaine, que tragó saliva.

— ¿Es tu novia?

Inaho torció la boca pero siguió acercándose a Slaine, el rubio bajó la mirada avergonzado al sentir a Inaho tan cerca de él. Inaho lo tomó de la cintura de nuevo, ya se hizo una costumbre, desde Tokio vivía haciendo eso con él.

— ¿Y si lo fuera?

Slaine se removió molesto. Lo supuso, estaba jugando con él. Quiso apartarlo de inmediato, pero Inaho lo besó con pasión, ahogándolo un poco. Slaine se quedó estático unos segundos pero luego se vio obligado a devolverle el beso, entregándole su boca para que la lengua del castaño la explorara.

Inaho lo empujó al sofá, poniéndose sobre él y atrapándolo entre sus rodillas. Slaine dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, seguía mirando los ojos de Inaho, rojos como los recordaba.

—Es tu novia…

—No lo es.

Slaine se quedó un momento pensativo. ¿Debería creerle?

—Una novia…—Empezó Slaine. —Visita a su novio, aunque sea por cortos momentos.

— ¿Me considerabas una novia en aquel entonces también? —Rió el castaño, Slaine se sonrojó. —Inko sabe…—Se acercó a su boca buscando sus labios. —…sabe lo que siento por ti.

Y lo volvió a besar. Slaine se conmovió un poco al oír esas palabras, haciendo que le echara los brazos al cuello del castaño, profundizando más el beso. Inaho puso sus manos en los botones de la camiseta de Slaine, desabrochando el de más abajo, el siguiente y el siguiente, pero Slaine le enterró las uñas en las manos, haciendo que dejara los botones.

Inaho se separó del beso pasmado al ver a Slaine. Estaba molesto, aunque también tenía expresión de preocupación.

— ¿Slaine?

—Déjame.

El rubio se apresuró a salir debajo de su cuerpo, abrochando los botones de su camisa en el proceso. Poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a Inaho. Su actitud de repente había cambiado, de no ser porque Inaho hubiera tratado de quitarle la camisa, _eso_ hubiera pasado de forma inevitable.

—_Yandere*._

— ¡No me llames así!

—Es que otra palabra mejor no te describe, cariño.

—No me digas cariño.

— ¿Te quedas con _yandere_?

Slaine dio un grito exasperado. Maldito Inaho, no solo de poco tacto, sino también irritante. Cuando iba a alejarse, Inaho lo tomó de la cintura (de nuevo, ¿en serio?) y lo hizo sentarse entre sus piernas, apresándolo con sus fuertes brazos, que en estos años se notaba que había estado ejercitándose. Slaine ensartó las uñas en sus brazos cuando Inaho comenzó a besarle el cuello. Slaine sentía asco a la vez que placer, no debía de caer tan fácil en sus juegos (y encantos).

—Déjate llevar, Bat.

Slaine apretó los dientes al sentir las manos de Inaho sobre su entrepierna. Abrió la boca e hizo una mueca. Quería alejarse, debía de hacerlo. No iba a perdonarlo tan fácil, o mejor dicho, no iba a perdonarlo jamás. Slaine era de las personas que no olvidaban nunca y guardaban el rencor siempre en su ser.

—Orange…solo…

Inaho lo miró con sus intensos ojos escarlata. Slaine apretó los dientes, se sentía algo inseguro de lo que iba a decir a continuación, y no sabía si Inaho aceptaría su condición. Aunque por lo comprensivo que era Inaho cuando estaban en Tokio puede que sí.

—…no me quites la camisa.

— ¿La camisa…?

Slaine lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Inaho se sorprendió al ver los ojos llorosos de Slaine. El castaño lo apegó un poco más a él.

—Está bien.

**…**

Slaine abrió los ojos poco a poco. Estaba en una cama…su ropa estaba tirada en el suelo, no tenía nada puesto, salvo su camisa, Inaho hizo lo prometido. Se envolvió en sus brazos y se reprochó en sus adentros. Se entregó a Inaho, se sentía como un ser inútil, pero sinceramente Inaho sabía cómo hacerlo caer ante él de muchas maneras más.

Se fretó con sus manos sobre su camisa, sintiendo un poco de relieve sobre su piel, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Apareció Inaho con una bandeja.

— ¿Qué…?

—No esperaba que te desmayaras, antes no lo hacías. —Dijo encogido de hombros.

¿Se había desmayado…? Vaya…

Inaho dejó la bandeja al lado de Slaine. Slaine se cubrió un poco más con la manta sobre él, y a pesar de que Inaho ya lo había visto desnudo, aún le daba vergüenza en cualquier momento que no fueran cuando tenían relaciones.

—Has cambiado.

Slaine apartó la mirada. Todos cambian. Inaho también cambió.

—Slaine…

—No digas nada, por favor. —Pidió el rubio. —Yo no quiero esto, no de nuevo. Me lastimarás otra vez.

—No, Slaine, yo ya no…—Inaho extendió su mano hacia el rubio, pero él se apartó con brusquedad.

—No sé si puedo confiar en ti como antes. —Dijo encogido de hombros. —Ya me distes tus motivos de partida pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me abandonaste.

Inaho guardó silencio. Slaine tenía razón, él hizo algo muy feo. No era que no confiara en Slaine, sino que no lo hacía lo suficiente como para contarle lo de Yuki. Inaho solo había ido a Tokio a terminar la secundaria para asistir a una preparatoria de ahí y luego la universidad, pero lo de Yuki lo hizo volver a Shinawara. Aquí terminó la preparatoria y aún no tenía en claro qué quería estudiar en la universidad.

¿Cómo podía ganarse de nuevo la confianza de Slaine? El chico que realmente amaba y que quería proteger. Cuando le dijo que no le quitara la camisa se preocupó un poco, quería preguntarle sobre eso, pero sentía que no le daría ninguna respuesta. Le preguntó por su apellido y no soltó ni una palabra. Slaine era una piedra para los secretos o cosas importantes que pocas personas debían saber.

—Tengo una semana.

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó Slaine bastante confundido. De repente dijo eso.

—Una semana para hacer que confíes en mí de nuevo. —Aclaró con seriedad. —Y si no lo logro, entonces volverás a Tokio como si nada hubiese pasado.

Slaine sintió temblar su labio inferior al escucharlo decir esas palabras, que por alguna razón le dolían. Una semana… ¿para enamorarlo de nuevo? Eso venía en el paquete de confianza, supuso. No lo haría. Y si lo hiciera, lo negaría rotundamente.

—Por cierto, deberías vestirte, Yuki-nee vendrá pronto.

Luego Inaho salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Al menos daba algo de privacidad.

Alto… ¿Cómo que Yuki vendría pronto? Si ella dijo que siempre llegaría tarde…

Slaine buscó con la mirada un reloj, vio el de la pared, marcaban las 11:35 P.M. Demonios…sí que se había desmayado bastante tiempo. No sabía si era por la falta de _práctica _o por qué Inaho se había excedido con él. Cualquiera de las dos resultaba bastante creíble. Pero tomando otro tema. ¿Podría no caer ante Inaho? No quería de nuevo todo esto. No quería salir lastimado.

Mientras se vestía y tenía la gran tentación de tocar esa comida, que le daba la impresión que sabía muy bien porque Inaho la cocinó…como cuando Inaho lo visitaba en las noches cuando estaba solo en casa, para hacerle la cena. Inaho siempre visitaba su casa, estuviera o no estuviera su padre.

Agitó la cabeza y siguió vistiéndose. Debía de dejar de tener esa clase de pensamientos. Todo eso quedó en el pasado.

Mientras abrochaba el último botón de sus pantalones, simplemente descalzo, Inaho abrió la puerta, solo asomando su cabeza.

—Y sí, esta es mi habitación. Deberías de verla mejor ya que dormirás conmigo porque no hay más cuartos.

Antes de que Slaine pudiera replicar, volvió a desaparecer.

Maldito Inaho. Cómo lo odiaba.

Y apenas era el primer día.

* * *

Inaho es tremendo (¿) xD

_Yandere*: _personalidad que inicialmente es amorosa y gentil pero luego, por determinadas razones, se vuelve hostil, psicópata y violenta.

Decidí omitir el lemon, no es necesario tanto "amor" desde el capítulo dos (XD).

¡Gracias por leer!

By: Dazo


	3. Slaine, vamos al cine

¡AHHHH! Sus reviews, los amé con toda mi alma. Cada día que pasaba los leía y sonreía como boba a la pantalla :3 Gracias de verdad.

Agradecimientos: _shioris-san, Crosseyra, Song for the Coffe-chan, ShiNeet y Blood tinted rain._ Gracias por dejar sus reviews, en verdad se les agradece, me alegran cada vez que los leo :3

Advertencias:

-Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.

-AU.

-OOC.

* * *

**De nuevo**

**Capítulo tres: Slaine, vamos al cine**

—No, Slaine-san. Naho-kun solo estaba bromeando.

Slaine suspiró aliviado y miró con furia a Inaho, que parecía totalmente ajeno a la conversación. Lo maldijo en sus pensamientos y luego volvió a dirigir la mirada a Yuki.

—Tenemos un futón. Pensaba que sería mejor si lo usaras, ya que eso sería lo normal. A Naho-kun le gusta hacer ese tipo de bromas.

—_Yo no creo que haya sido una broma para él. _—Pensó el rubio teniendo un tic en su ojo.

—Yo no tengo problemas, Yuki-nee.

—Usaré el futón. —Cortó Slaine mirándolo fríamente.

**…**

Slaine miró el reloj de la pared. 12:42 A.M. No importaba, no era como si tuviera que hacer cosas mañana. Suspiró. Estaba cansado, ya había comenzado a sospechar que era porque Inaho se había excedido con él, pero en fin, él tenía toda la culpa por haberse entregado de todas formas.

Estaba durmiendo en la sala, mirando la oscuridad y escuchando un leve "tic-tac" del reloj. Se sentía extraño dormir en una casa ajena, y más si esa casa pertenecía a tu antiguo amor. Se cubrió el rostro con la sábana del futón y se ocultó para ésta. Desearía no estar aquí, pensó. ¿Por qué su padre tendría que tener a Yuki-san de ex alumna? ¿Y porque ella tiene a Orange de hermano menor? Es como si el destino hubiera hecho un complot en su contra. Le gustaría tener a sus amigos ahí consigo, para no sentirse de ese modo. Ellos nunca supieron sobre su relación con Inaho en la secundaria, salvo Asseylum, que era la más cercana a ambos, pero nadie aparte de ella.

—Harklight…

Si Harklight supiera dónde estaba en este momento, Slaine estaba realmente seguro de que vendría volando para buscar una manera de ayudarlo. Lo normal de Harklight. Él siempre lo trató con respeto, lo valoró y todo eso. Lo conoció en cuanto se mudó con su nuevo padre, Harklight era el mayordomo de la casa, siempre fiel a ambos.

— ¿Harklight?

La voz de Inaho.

Slaine se quitó la sábana de encima y miró a Inaho, estaba desconcertado. Llevaba su pijama pero la confusión era evidente en su rostro. Era seguro que preguntaría quién era Harklight.

—Es alguien de Tokio. —Respondió simplemente y con extraña naturalidad en su voz.

—Ah, vaya. —Dijo con seriedad. — ¿Quieres té?

—No. —Se cubrió con la sábana hasta la cabeza de nuevo. —Buenas noches.

—_Yandere._

— ¡Que no me llames así!

**…**

Realmente no había podido dormir pensando en cómo actuaría este día. Pero ya, luego de meditarlo por varias horas, y escuchando a Inaho tomar té mientras sentía su mirada traspasar el futón…Decidió optar por actuar con normalidad, fingiendo ser inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, fingiendo que no conocía a Inaho, que era solo el simple hermano de Yuki-san. Iba a resultar complicado pero podría lograrlo.

—Bat, pásame la sal.

Slaine frunció el ceño levemente pero hizo lo ordenado.

—Oh, ya se llevan bien, hasta tienes un apodo para Slaine-san. —Dijo Yuki sonriendo con amplitud.

Slaine guardó silencio y comenzó a tomar de su jugo mientras evitaba mirar a Inaho cocinar, le traía recuerdos de Tokio, y en verdad a pesar de ser placenteros, también le perforaban el alma de ver que no iban a volverse realidad de nuevo.

—Ya nos conocíamos desde antes.

Se atragantó.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Sonrió Yuki. — ¿De dónde se conocían?

—Desde Tokio.

—Así que eran buenos amigos, ¿eh?

Yuki miró de reojo a Slaine, que solo se dio una sonrisa nerviosa. Inaho sacó tres platos y los puso en el pequeño comedor. Tomó la sartén y comenzó a servir en los platos. Huevos revueltos.

—Hoy no podré venir a casa. —Dijo Yuki de pronto mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca.

Slaine contuvo su sorpresa, pero dejar a la mano a medio camino del tenedor le dio gracia a Inaho, que para ocultar su risa comenzó a beber de su vaso.

—Tengo turno en el hospital. —Aclaró ella. —Pero veo que podrán estar bien.

—Claro que sí, Yuki-nee.

**…**

Slaine aún tenía el cabello húmedo. Se había llevado la ropa al cuarto de baño para poder vestirse ahí, no se iba a arriesgar a que Inaho viera todo su cuerpo. No necesitaba de sus reacciones, que de seguro le dolerían.

Salió del cuarto de baño con su ropa puesta, y vio a Inaho quitándose la camiseta en el pasillo. El castaño lo miró sin expresar nada de su mirada, siempre neutra. Slaine se sonrojó ante su vista. Su cuerpo cambió, y no lo había notado la noche anterior mientras tenían relaciones, estaba demasiado distraído gimiendo como como gata en celo, por no decir otras palabras.

Siguió avanzando al lado de Inaho, pero no pudo seguir ya que él lo tomó de la cintura de nuevo para apegarlo a él. Slaine se quedó estático de nuevo, como casi todas las ocasiones que hacia eso. Inaho apegó sus labios a la oreja de Slaine, el rubio sintió su cálido aliento, sintió escalofríos también. Pudo sentir su torso. Maldición, cómo había cambiado. Inaho usó una de sus manos para hacer girar la cabeza de Slaine para verlo de frente, iba a besarlo, pero por segunda vez ya, fueron interrumpidos por el dichoso timbre.

Era como si timbre fuera algo para detener el hipnotismo que Inaho tenía en Slaine. El rubio se quitó sus brazos de encima y fue a abrir la puerta porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, teniendo por seguro que Inaho iba a darse una ducha ahora.

Cuando abrió la puerta reconoció a la misma chica de ayer. Inko… ¿no?

—Slaine-kun. —Dijo con una sonrisa. —Buenos días.

—Buenos días…

Slaine, sin saber qué más hacer o decir, la dejó pasar. Cerró la puerta. Inko tomó asiento en el sofá. Slaine suspiró mientras rogaba para que Orange saliera del baño lo más rápido posible, para así no seguir con esta extraña incomodidad.

—Y entonces…

Slaine la miró.

— ¿Se conocen desde Tokio?

Maldición, ojalá Inaho saliera rápido de esa ducha.

—S-Sí.

— ¿De veras? —Dijo algo divertida. — ¿Sabes? No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo de ni nada…

Pues lo estaba haciendo.

—Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que te gustó más de Inaho?

Entonces los colores le subieron a la cabeza, sintiendo un fuerte ardor en sus mejillas. No era una pregunta grosera pero…algo bastante fuera de lugar tomando en cuenta que ya no eran pareja. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos sin saber que decir. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Su sonrisa…? No. Algo que siempre le gustó de Inaho…

—S-Sus…ojos.

¿Qué rayos había dicho? Se maldijo en sus adentros. Esta chica emanaba cierto aire de confianza que le hacía decir lo que pensaba realmente.

— ¿Son bonitos, eh?

—S-Sí.

Esos ojos cafés que podían parecer rojos. Esos ojos que lo cautivaron cuando los vio por primera vez. Un nuevo estudiante en la secundaria, se decía que venía de otra ciudad. Cuando lo vio entrar al salón, no dejó ninguna expresión a la vista pero sus ojos eran grandes y rojos, le gustaron siempre. Y mientras iba conociendo al chico nuevo, sin saberlo se fue enamorando de él, y al pensar que él no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, resultó todo lo contrario…

— ¿Inko?

Escapó de sus pensamientos al ver salir a Inaho completamente vestido. Aproximadamente…unos cinco o seis minutos en la ducha. Como siempre, se duchaba rápido y se vestía rápido, aún recordaba como Inaho salía rápido de la ducha de su casa cuando pasaban la noche juntos y al día siguiente había escuela…

Al recordar todo eso, se volvió a cubrir el rostro con sus manos y se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina para evitar ser visto.

— ¿Slaine?

Slaine hizo el ademán de que no importaba.

—Jeje. —Inko soltó una risita. —En fin, Inaho, traje lo que me pediste esta mañana.

Inko le entregó un sobre blanco a Inaho, que solo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Slaine seguía perdido en sus alborotados pensamientos, que se mezclaban con este presente siendo del pasado.

—Nos vemos, chicos. —Dijo la peli negra. —Ojalá se diviertan.

¿Divertirse?

Y esperaba que no fuera lo que pensó.

Slaine miró a Inaho interrogante mientras escuchaba el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. El castaño se encogió de hombros. Slaine no sabía qué tanto le pudo haber contado a Inko, y esperaba que fuera todo lo vergonzoso y bochornoso que ambos pudieron haber sido en su relación.

Cuando Inaho iba a responder, el sonido de un mensaje al celular de Slaine se hizo presente. El rubio lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio el mensaje.

_Mensaje de Lemrina Vers:_

_Slaine. ¿Dónde estás? Fui a tu casa y ni Harklight estaba. Slaine estoy preocupada. Por favor, llámame._

Ese mensaje tenía siete horas de recibido.

Slaine sonrió un poco. Lemrina, la hermana pequeña de su mejor amiga Asseylum estaba preocupada por él, le resultaba bastante tierno. Se comenzó a hacer amigo de Lemrina poco después de que su nuevo padre lo adoptara. Recordaba a Lemrina como una niña que se escondía tras las paredes de la casa para observar qué hacían Asseylum, Inaho y Slaine cuando llegaban a casa de la rubia para hacer alguna tarea o algo por el estilo.

Pero ahora la consideraba como una amiga más, incluso a veces salían al cine y las personas los confundían como una pareja, o a veces escuchaba murmureos poco agradables ya que es mayor que ella.

— ¿Lemrina?

Inaho se había inclinado sobre el celular. Slaine lo bloqueó de pronto algo indignado.

—No leas mis mensajes.

—Lemrina…—Dijo pensativo. —Me suena de algo.

—Es la hermana menor de Asseylum. —Aclaró.

—Es verdad. —Hizo una pausa. — ¿Cómo está Asseylum?

—Está bien. —Dijo Slaine. —Hace unos meses fue a estudiar al extranjero. A Londres.

— ¿Y tú que piensas estudiar? —Preguntó de pronto, cambiando el tema.

—No lo sé. —Respondió con sinceridad. —No tengo planes para el futuro por ahora. Digo, no le veo tanta importancia. Aún soy joven…—Lo miró entonces. — ¿Y tú qué?

Inaho lo miró, pero entonces de un momento a otro, el rubio tenía al castaño sobre él, con sus labios a centímetros de los suyos. El color rojo se le subió a la cabeza, queriendo apartarlo de un empujón, pero le daba algo de miedo. Sentía su aliento contra el suyo, su corazón se comenzó a acelerar. La frente de Inaho estaba pegada a la suya. No sabía qué hacer. Se limitó a callar.

—Hace dos días no tenía planes para el futuro…—Dijo con suavidad, saboreando cada palabra en su boca. —Pero ahora…quisiera ser una persona digna de tu amor y confianza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que decir siempre lo necesario y conmovedor? Slaine cerró los ojos y juntó sus labios con los de Inaho. Fue una pequeña sorpresa para el castaño pero igualmente le correspondió al pequeño roce de labios. Luego Slaine se alejó un poco.

—Ya has caído…

—No he caído.

—Ya lo hiciste.

—No es verdad.

Lo empujó lejos de él. Odiaba eso de Inaho, lo odiaba por hacerle quererlo tanto. ¿Por qué estos sentimientos no podían desaparecer y ya? ¿Por qué su subconsciente lo hacía pasar malos ratos? Ya se prometió a sí mismo que no iba a caer ante Kaizuka Inaho de nuevo. Pero entonces ¿por qué se le ocurrió besarlo? Una tormenta en su cabeza hacia que no pudiera pensar con claridad y consciencia.

—Slaine. ¿Vamos al cine?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron. Giró la cabeza lentamente para ver al castaño, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado. Regresó a la realidad.

— ¿Al cine?

Y como si realmente nada hubiese sucedido, hablaban con la misma normalidad que hace unos minutos. Quizá Inaho estaba comprendiendo cómo se sentía respecto a lo que acababa de pasar, aunque no podía asegurar nada, a veces Inaho le resultaba una caja de sorpresas.

—Sí, al cine. ¿Vamos? No. Mejor dicho, trae tu chaqueta, iremos.

—Oye espe-

Pero fue interrumpido porque Inaho regresó a su habitación. ¿Quién se creía que era? Slaine gruñó. Al poco tiempo Inaho traía puesta su chaqueta y le aventó la suya a Slaine, el rubio la tomó algo molesto con el castaño.

—Vamos.

Inaho fue a la puerta y salió, seguido de un molesto Slaine. Al cerrar la puerta con llave, ambos comenzaron a caminar por la calle. Slaine iba al lado de Inaho observando el lugar en donde vivían, para así no perderse si se le ocurría salir en algún momento. Pero había otra pregunta flotando en su mente. ¿Cómo había aceptado tan rápido esto? Fue como si Inaho hubiera aprovechado ese momento de confusión en su mente. Podía culparlo por todo, estaba en su derecho, aunque a veces le costaba admitir que le dolía que se hubiera ido de Tokio. Ya dio sus razones pero el dolor seguía allí.

La siguiente media hora caminando fue algo agotadora, para ser temprano (aunque no tanto) el sol estaba fuerte. Slaine tenía las mejillas rojas de tanto calor, cuando esto ocurría en Tokio generalmente no salía de casa, prefería quedarse bajo las mantas de su cama recibiendo el agradable aire acondicionado de la casa.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino. Un teatro que estaba cerca del centro de la ciudad. No se miraba muy lujoso, más si parecía popular. Había gente haciendo cola para las taquillas. Slaine miraba algo confundido esto, no conocía el lugar más no se sentía tan alejado de esta realidad. Inaho le dijo que lo siguiera dentro del local. ¿Qué no iba a comprar entradas?

—Oye, Orange. ¿Y las entradas? —Preguntó el rubio empujando la puerta para entrar luego de Inaho.

—Aquí están.

El castaño mostró un sobre blanco. A Slaine le pareció haberlo visto antes, pero el calor estaba tan fuerte que no lograba concentrarse bien. Inaho rompió el sobre y mostró dos entradas para la tanda de las 12:40 P.M.

—Me pareció haber visto el tráiler de esa película. —Mencionó Slaine un poco entusiasta. —Me gustó mucho, la verdad.

—Una guerra de Marte contra la Tierra. —Dijo el castaño. —A mí también me pareció interesante. Por eso le pedí a Inko que consiguiera entradas. —Se encogió de hombros. —Pensaba que…como siempre te ha gustado la ciencia ficción…

Slaine se sonrojó un poco. Inaho pensaba en él, y le prestaba atención a lo que decía. Slaine recordaba que le había mencionado que le gustaba mucho la ciencia ficción una vez, él había visto a Inaho concentrado en su tarea de matemáticas que creyó que no le ponía mente a lo Slaine hablaba. Pero al final estaba en lo equivocado.

—Bueno, sí. —Dijo sin saber qué más agregar.

Inaho se encogió de hombros de nuevo y siguió adentrándose al teatro. Según el reloj del local, faltaban diez minutos para la película. ¿Qué podían hacer durante el tiempo que restaba? ¿Hablar de sus vidas? A Inaho le resultaba difícil hablar de eso, aún no decidía qué quería ser. Por un momento llegó a pensar que podría ser un militar pero a Yuki-nee no le gustó nada la idea. Descartó eso. Miró de reojo a Slaine, estaba leyendo las revistas del cinema. Parecían tan normal a veces que le daba un poco de envidia. Inaho estaba seguro que Slaine no fue el único que sufrió como tanto lo menciona. Mientras venía en el tren de Tokio a Shinawara, le pareció ver por la ventana una lágrima en su ojo. Y durante los primeros días en Shinawara, mientras cuidaba un poco a Yuki-nee, a veces iba a llorar a su habitación, en silencio, solo dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, sin hacer mucho escándalo.

Y así fueron los primeros seis meses. Todas las tardes a dejar las lágrimas fluir a escondidas de Yuki-nee, mientras ella no necesitara cuidados de él ya que el señor Koichiro Marito iba a cuidarla a veces. Luego de esos seis meses comenzó a asimilar que ya no podía volver a Tokio. Intentó hacerlo una vez pero entonces regresó de la estación de trenes arrepentido de todo. Y ahora…mientras veía a Slaine tan tranquilo, le daba envidia que el pareciera no haber sufrido tanto.

Pero ¿Qué sabía él de cómo se sentía Slaine realmente?

Los diez minutos pasaron algo lentos. Finalmente ambos chicos pudieron entrar a la película. Slaine se sentó antes que Inaho, en una de las filas de en medio, Inaho se sentó a su lado. Algunas personas le daban miradas extrañas. ¿Qué jamás habían visto a dos chicos ir al cine?

Slaine se sintió incómodo al escuchar a un par de chicas hablar de él. Estaban frente a ambos pero trató de ignorarlas lo más posible. Le daba algo de nervios la opinión de las chicas a decir verdad. Inaho se las arregló para ignorarlas y concentrarse en la película, que por que la sala se estaba oscureciendo, estaba indicando que iba a empezar en breve.

**…**

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos de película para que ocurriera la primera muerte de un personaje. Era uno de los amigos del protagonista, siendo evaporado por el _Catafracto_ del enemigo. Realmente era bastante interesante la película.

Slaine estaba ensimismado con la película, tanto que no notó que Inaho no prestaba atención en lo absoluto. El castaño prefería deleitarse mirando como el rubio miraba con emoción la pantalla. No era que no le gustase la ciencia ficción, simplemente gozaba solamente ver a Slaine entusiasmado. Aún recordaba cómo se ponía como un cachorro cuando su amo llegaba su casa, lo recibía con ladridos de alegría y lamidas. En el caso de Slaine no fue muy diferente.

Inaho fue tan presente en aquella época que incluso el padre de Slaine hablaba con él, platicaban acerca de diversos temas, e incluso a veces el padre de Slaine cocinaba para ambos. Él no estaba enterado de su relación, ambos eran precavidos en ese sentido. Y el profesor Troyard jamás estaba cuando ellos tenían sus _encuentros_.

El castaño se inclinó un poco hacia Slaine, tanto que su aliento rozaba la oreja del rubio. Slaine se estremeció y miró de reojo a Inaho.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó en susurro.

—Nada.

Slaine volvió a dirigir su atención a la película, al menos eso fue hasta cuando sintió el aliento de Inaho hacerle cosquillas en el cuello. Apretó los labios. No iba a armar una escena en la sala del cine. Lo apartó con sus manos, mirándolo con reproche, como diciendo _estamos en un lugar público_.

Inaho se recostó en su asiento algo molesto. Bien, se aguantaría por ahora. El motivo para venir al cine era ver la película, no tratar de seducir a Slaine en la oscuridad. Dio un pequeño suspiro y siguió viendo la película.

**…**

Slaine estiró sus brazos al salir de la oscura sala. Inaho lo siguió detrás. Para la sorpresa de ambos estaba lloviendo. Slaine no encontraba lógica en todo esto. Cuando entraron al cine el sol estaba que quemaba y ahora llovía. No era nada normal. Inaho suspiró y se cambió el peso del pie para estar más cómodo.

— ¿Qué te pareció la película?

Slaine lo miró con los ojos centellantes, olvidándose que el que le hablaba era Inaho.

—Fue genial. No esperaba que los dos protagonistas se odiaran a muerte. No puedo asegurar si la princesa de Marte está viva. Oh rayos, no puedo creer cuanto suspenso pusieron en esto. —Dijo el rubio emocionado. —Necesita una segunda parte, claro que sí.

La mirada de Slaine, tan brillante y llena de emoción hizo a Inaho apretar la boca. No podía soportarlo más, tenía que hacerlo suyo ahora. Lo amaba tanto.

Inaho tomó del brazo a Slaine y lo arrastró hacia la salida. Slaine estaba confundido pero se vio obligado a caminar con él para no caerse en el trayecto. La lluvia los azotó, pero parecía más una fuerte pero pequeña brisa. Inaho lo llevó hasta un callejón donde lo apegó a la pared, golpeándolo sin darse cuenta, pero gracias a la mueca de dolor de Slaine se enteró.

—Lo siento. —Dijo rápidamente.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó el rubio sintiendo gotas de lluvia en su rostro.

Inaho puso su brazo al lado de Slaine para evitar que se fuera, luego lo besó. Slaine se sorprendió y trató de apartarlo. Uno, estaban en un lugar público, dos, era un callejón, y tres, no quería caer ante él de nuevo. Pero para Inaho era otra historia. Lo apegó a él y luego lo levantó. Slaine se vio obligado a enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Inaho mientras emitía un leve quejido porque el castaño lo mordió sin querer.

Slaine trató de apartarse pero con cada segundo que sus labios seguían juntos, su autocontrol se desvanecía, su consciencia dejaba su ser y el deseo lo invadía. Inaho bajó su mano al cinturón de Slaine, dispuesto a desabrocharlo. Slaine se separó para tomar aire.

—Orange, aquí no…

—Aquí y ahora, Bat.

Slaine gruñó pero dejó hacerlo a su merced. Cuando iba a quitar el cinturón, escucharon una voz.

— ¿S-Slaine?

Slaine se giró para ver, sosteniéndose de Inaho para no caerse. Había una chica con cabello color lavanda y ojos azules sujetando un paraguas. Miraba horrorizada la escena. La reconoció al instante pero igualmente la interrogante salió de sus labios.

— ¿Lemrina?

* * *

CHA CHA CHAAAAAN (:v) Pensé que sería buena idea poner a esta lisiada, solo para más tensión (e.e). Y sí, la película era Aldnoah Zero (XD).

¡Gracias por leer!

By: Dazo


	4. Este extraño sentimiento

Volví, esta vez tardé algo más porque no me había dado tiempo. Compromisos, recados, y se acaba rápidamente mi tiempo libre. En fin, ahora ya está este nuevo capítulo.

¡Disfruten!

Advertencias:

-Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.

-AU.

-Posible OOC.

* * *

**De nuevo**

**Capítulo cuatro: Este extraño sentimiento**

Lemrina bajó el paraguas para cuando sintió que ya no habría más lluvia por ahora. El ambiente estaba algo caliente porque el sol ya comenzaba a salir tras las nubes grises, haciendo que la humedad del suelo se fuera evaporando con su calor. Echó una mirada hacia atrás algo irritada. ¿Por qué esos dos caminaban tan lento? Aún no superaba lo que vio en el callejón, y Slaine parecía no querer hablar de eso, pero sentía que debía de saber qué ocurría con él y ese otro que había visto muchas veces en casa de su hermana también. ¿Acaso serían pareja? No le cabía eso en su cabeza. ¿Dos chicos? No, simplemente era… ¡no!

Slaine permanecía en silencio, gracias a Dios que Lemrina no había preguntado nada al respecto, pero también algo le decía en su cabeza que tarde o temprano lo haría. Miró de reojo a Inaho, que solo caminaba en tranquilidad y seriedad. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estoico? Esa era una de las cualidades que le gustaban de Inaho pero que a la vez le provocaban molestia e irritación.

Inaho adelantó su paso, pasando al lado de Lemrina y poniéndose frente a ella pero sin verla. Lemrina retrocedió unos pasos para ponerse al lado de Slaine y preguntarle por fin qué era lo que ocurría exactamente aquí.

—Slaine. —Empezó. — ¿Qué haces en Shinawara?

—Ahora que recuerdo…—Dijo el rubio. — ¿Qué haces tú en Shinawara? ¿Tu abuelo está enterado?

—N-No me cambies el tema. —Dijo avergonzada. —Yo pregunté primero.

—Mi padre fue a Corea, y como no quiere dejarme solo tengo que pasar la semana con una persona de su confianza. —Explicó con tranquilidad. —Ahora dime qué haces aquí.

—Y-Yo…—Apartó la cara. —Estaba preocupada por ti, y Harklight me dijo que estabas en Shinawara.

—Pero dijiste que Harklight no-

—Fui a buscarlo a su casa… —Frunció los labios. —Solo quería saber si estabas bien.

Inaho los escuchó. Lemrina parecía estar preocupada por Slaine. Se hicieron buenos amigos en estos años, al menos Slaine tenía a alguien que se preocupara por él todo el tiempo, y que no fuera Inaho durante estos tres años transcurridos. Agradecía que fuera Lemrina, a pesar que ella parecía casi un fantasma cuando ambos iban a casa de Asseylum.

**…**

Inaho estaba preparando un té para todos. Lemrina estaba tranquilamente riendo junto a Slaine, hablando de algunas cosas que por lo general solo ellos le encontraban sentido, porque por más que Inaho escuchara su conversación sin querer, no entendía ni una sola palabra que combinara con su supuesto tema.

Ser hospitalario con la hermana pequeña de su mejor amiga en Tokio es algo que le agradaba un poco. Se miraba que se llevaba muy bien con Slaine. Si le preguntaba la razón de su _momento _de hace rato, y si Slaine no respondía, supuso que él tendría que responderle. Pero por la cara y el tono de voz de Lemrina parecía como si no le importara mucho.

Inaho sirvió el té en tres tazas. Puso dos en la mesita frente al sofá y luego él se sentó en un sillón frente al sofá, frente a Lemrina y Slaine. Lemrina parpadeó al ver el té y luego miró a Inaho. El castaño ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—Inaho-san, yo no tomo té verde. —Dijo Lemrina.

— ¿Te gustaría alguna otra cosa? —Pregunta por cortesía, aunque no le molestaba servirle.

— ¿Jugo de naranja? —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Inaho comenzó a hacer memoria si tenían jugo de naranja. Negó con la cabeza algo decepcionado. Lemrina suspiró, pero luego miró a Inaho con sus grandes ojos azules.

— ¿Sería tan amable de ir a comprarlo? —Preguntó lentamente.

—Lemrina…—Dijo Slaine como un reproche.

—Está bien.

—I-Iré contigo. —Dijo Slaine con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No, quédate haciéndole compañía a Lemrina. —Dijo con firmeza pero sin llegar a la dureza o alzamiento de voz. Slaine asintió bajando la cabeza.

Inaho se levantó del asiento. Lemrina le tendió un billete, que con eso supuso compraría el juego de naranja. Inaho negó con la cabeza y dijo que iría por su cuenta. Lemrina sonrió algo apenada ante tal respuesta. Luego de unos momentos Inaho la había salido del apartamento. Estaba seguro de que no llovería más, así que se fue sin un paraguas.

—Oye, Lemrina…

—Slaine, yo…

Lemrina lo miró con intensidad. Slaine no sabía porque la cara de Lemrina estaba toda roja. ¿Estaría enferma? ¿Tendría fiebre? ¿Se había esforzado mucho de nuevo? Lemrina tenía cuerpo muy débil, pero aun así vino a Shinawara solo a verlo y ver si estaba bien. Le conmovía pero la salud de Lemrina era algo más importante que en dónde estuviera él.

Antes de que Slaine pudiera decir algo más. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente. Se sorprendió, quedándose inmóvil unos segundos.

—Slaine. ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con ese? —Preguntó cerca de su oído. — ¿Por qué estaban en ese callejón?

Slaine la apartó con suavidad. Se alejó unos centímetros más de ella hasta chocar con el brazo del sillón. Lemrina seguía seria pero sus mejillas rojas y ojos tambaleantes le quitaban algo de seriedad, pero eso no iba al caso. Le había hecho _esa_ pregunta. ¿Tenía que responderla? ¿De verdad tenía que dar a conocer a alguien aquel pasado?

—Salimos hace tiempo…—Dijo rascándose la nuca y mirando hacia otro lado. —Pero ya no estamos saliendo.

— ¿Te gustan los chicos? —Preguntó arqueando una ceja. —Siempre creí que te gustaba mi hermana…

—Asseylum, no. —Dijo riendo nervioso. —Solo Inaho y yo salimos un tiempo y ya. Ahora no somos nada.

— ¿Y qué haces viviendo con él? —Pregunta rápidamente. Slaine se maldice en sus adentros. Demonios.

—Eso no estaba en mis planes. La persona de confianza de papá era su hermana mayor, y por ende estoy viviendo con él. —Dijo con la misma expresión. —Pero no somos nada.

—Mmmm…—Dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Lemrina se acercó a Slaine unos centímetros. Slaine la miraba acercarse. Lemrina puso ambas manos a ambos costados de Slaine, quedando a solo pocos centímetros de su rostro. Slaine estaba paralizado. ¿Por qué de pronto Lemrina hacia esto? Los labios de ella temblaron y luego abrió la boca para decir algo.

—Puedo hacer que te gusten las chicas…—Dijo entrecortadamente. —Por eso…—Aprieta los labios nuevamente. —Slaine, hagamos el amor.

**…**

Inaho caminaba por las calles directo a la tienda que había en el vecindario. A decir verdad quedaba como a un kilómetro y medio de la casa, pero aun así debía de ir para que Lemrina no se sintiera incómoda, si es que esa era la palabra que combinara con la situación.

Se llevó la mano a la nariz sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo. Una gota. Miró al cielo, estaba gris de nuevo. ¿Llovería de nuevo, en serio? No traía paraguas.

Giró sobre sus talones y ahora caminaba regresó al apartamento. Dependiendo cómo estuviera la lluvia más tarde, vería si saldría o no.

El aguacero cayó sobre Shinawara. Inaho corría ya bastante húmedo por la lluvia. ¿De que servía cubrirse cuando se estaba todo empapado ya? Al menos Slaine no lo había acompañado, sino también hubiera termino así de mojado, y quizá pescaría un resfriado como él. Mientras corría, estornudó. Iba a darse un baño caliente al llegar, aunque ¿para qué? Ya tenía el resfriado.

Llegó a la puerta del apartamento y la abrió con un crujido. Se sacó la chaqueta y la escurrió afuera, luego entró finalmente, no sin antes agitar la cabeza, desprendiendo unas cuantas gotas de lluvia. Se adentró más, cargando su chaqueta en su brazo. Entonces escuchó algo romperse, seguido de un grito agudo.

— ¡Lemrina no!

— ¡Vamos! ¡No tengas miedo!

Inaho se detuvo al ver caminar a Slaine de espaldas a él, iba retrocediendo hasta que chocó contra él. Slaine se rigió y se apartó de inmediato al sentir el frío. Lemrina, que tenía la blusa de botones con la mitad fuera de su lugar, se quedó helada al ver a Inaho, y de inmediato se cubrió con las mejillas rojas. Slaine también estaba avergonzado.

¿Qué había pasado en los…quince minutos que iba y volvía?

— ¿Puedo preguntar? —Dijo Inaho mirando a ambos por unos segundos. — ¿Slaine?

—Eh…-

—Íbamos a dormir juntos.

Inaho se sorprendió, alzando las cejas por reflejo. Miró a Slaine, que se llevó la mano a la frente con resignación. ¿Los gustos de Slaine habían cambiado con el tiempo? No lo sabía, no lo iba a preguntar. Más sentía algo raro en el pecho, algo como tener una estaca ahí mismo, no sabía lo que era, jamás había sentido algo así.

—Bien. No los detengo.

¿Qué había dicho? Sentía como si fuera dueño de sus acciones. Pasó al lado de Lemrina, buscando la ducha. Sentía la mirada confundida de Slaine en su espalda. Siguió avanzando evitando mirarlo de nuevo. Lemrina y él se había vuelto muy cercanos…ahora notaba que eso no era tan normal como cuando lo intuyó la primera vez. El sentimiento raro en el pecho le seguía molestando aun cuando estaba bajo el agua caliente de la ducha.

No quería salir rápido. Quería estar lo más ahí posible. Se apoyó en la pared húmeda y bajó la cabeza. ¿Qué era esto? Se llevó la mano al pecho y lo arañó con insistencia, pensando que así quitaría eso. No se quitaba. Maldita sea, ¿Qué era esto?

Comenzó a recordar cuando Yuki le hablaba de las relaciones, los sentimientos que pueden desarrollarse con el paso del tiempo una persona con otra. Amor, cariño, afecto, todos eran buenos y puros. ¿Dónde estaba lo malo? Envidia, odio, celos…Celos. Abrió los ojos con fuerza. ¿Acaso estaba celoso? ¿Celoso de Lemrina? Eso era, en definitiva.

Dejó el agua correr mientras aceptaba ese extraño sentimiento llamado celos. Sí, estaba celoso. ¿Por qué dejó a Slaine con Lemrina? ¿Por lo mismo? Esa era la razón. No sabía si en este momento ambos estarían disfrutándose el uno al otro, pero también como le daba igual, también le importaba demasiado. No quería salir de la ducha y averiguarlo.

**…**

—Tienes razón, no son nada.

Slaine permanecía aterrado con solo ver a Inaho entrar al cuarto de baño sin ninguna otra objeción, si cuando Slaine decía algo era como un tercera guerra mundial con solo contradecirle. Le dio algo de miedo lo que acababa de pasar. Sí, había estado correteando por la casa escapando de Lemrina. No iba a quitarle la virginidad a una niña que ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere realmente. Además no la amaba, y siempre para Slaine fue que solo debía tener relaciones con alguien a quien amara. E Inaho fue eso para él.

— ¿Slaine?

Lemrina le tocó la manga y la jaló un poco.

—Ya te lo dije. No voy a hacerlo contigo. —La miró de reojo. —Lo siento pero…yo no te amo.

—No necesitas amarme. —Dijo como una súplica. —Por favor. Quiero que sea contigo.

—No. —Apartó el brazo con brusquedad. —No puedo hacerte eso. Aún eres joven, tienes mucho por delante. ¿Quieres perder tu virginidad con alguien como yo?

— ¿Alguien como tú? —Dijo confundida. —Para mí, eres el mejor.

—Lemrina, basta.

Ella guardó silencio más confundida. ¿Qué le pasaba a Slaine? Estaba muy raro. Slaine apretó la boca. Lemrina parecía incapaz de entender que no iban a hacerlo hoy ni nunca, no la amaba, se lo había dicho pero ella tiene un problema de aceptación o algo así.

—Amo a Inaho. Por eso no puedo hacerlo contigo.

Era lo único que se le había ocurrido decir. Lemrina abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa. Dio media vuelta abrochándose su blusa y buscó su paraguas. Slaine suspiró. Al menos ya se iría. ¿Estaba bien mentirle? Por alguna razón sintió algo cálido cuando dijo lo anterior. _Amo a Inaho._ No, no podía amarlo de nuevo.

—Infeliz. —Dijo Lemrina abriendo la puerta. —Maldito raro. ¿Cómo a un chico le puede gustar un chico?

— ¿Lo ves? —Ladeó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. —Aún eres muy joven para comprender algunas cosas.

Lemrina infló los cachetes y salió de un portazo. Slaine finalmente pudo respirar tranquilo. Se giró al escuchar el agua correr. No iba a tardar tanto, como siempre, eso supuso. Se sentó en el sofá a pensar. Le mintió a Lemrina sobre eso por su bien. No cree que vuelvan a ser amigos de nuevo, de todas formas ya lo insultó y todo. Era mejor así. No era que le desagradara ella, sino que no hubiera sido de gusto hacerlo con alguien que no amara.

¿Y por qué lo hizo con Inaho?

Silencio consciencia.

Se dedicó a esperar a Inaho. Iban a hablar con respecto a lo que acababa de pasar. No quería dejar las cosas en el aire.

**…**

Ya va una hora desde que aún escuchaba la ducha. Eso no era normal. Finalmente se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño. Se detuvo frente a la puerta algo dudoso. ¿Y si lo molestaba? Obviamente estaría desnudo, pero ese no era el problema. Deslizó la puerta sin hacer ruido. Vio a Inaho sentado en el piso de la ducha, abrazando sus rodillas, recibiendo el agua caliente. Se inmediato le entró la preocupación. Cerró la llave de la ducha y tomó la toalla que estaba colgada en el barandal de madera cerca del baño. Cubrió a Inaho y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Inaho dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Slaine, sin fuerzas, parecía muy débil. Slaine no sabía qué hacer. Algo le pasaba y no sabía qué. Podía llamar a Yuki-san pero sabía que tardaría mucho en llegar, además se supone que hoy tenía un turno en su hospital. Tomó a Inaho con fuerza y trató de cargarlo pero no podía. Inútil, se dijo a sí mismo.

— ¿S-Slaine? —Preguntó el castaño.

Slaine no respondió, se limitó a arrastrarlo con cuidado por el pasillo, dejando gotas de agua por el suelo. Los pies de Inaho rozaban el suelo mientras Slaine se volvía rojo por usar tanta fuerza. No estaba acostumbrado a esto. Llegó a la habitación de Inaho y lo recostó, comenzó a buscar ropa entre su armario. Lo miró de reojo, estaba parpadeando y bostezando. No parecía tan grave pero si le preocupaba un montón.

Llegó al final de las ropas en perchas, y al fondo del armario estaba una fotografía. Metió la cabeza para verla mejor solo por curiosidad y su sorpresa fue que era una fotografía suya. Estaba él sonriendo. Recordaba a esa foto.

* * *

_Inaho estaba toqueteando una vieja cámara, de las que sacaban las fotos de forma instantánea. Slaine permanecía sumido en sus deberes, algo curioso por la cámara vieja de su padre pero también tenía prisa por terminar sus deberes de matemáticas._

—_Oye, Slaine, mírame._

_Slaine se gira para ver a Inaho algo curioso. Inaho hace una mueca graciosa y Slaine ríe sin poder evitarlo, entonces un flash se dispara de la cámara._

—_No es justo, no estaba listo. —Se quejó el rubio haciendo un puchero._

—_Pero mira._

_Inaho toma la foto y luego de unos minutos se revela. Slaine sonreía mientras sostenía un lápiz en la mano y al fondo se podían distinguir unos libros de matemáticas. Su sonrisa era digna de admirar, parecía verdadera. _

—_No. Tírala. —Dijo el mismo. —No me gusta como estoy._

—_Bien, lo haré._

* * *

Mentiroso, pensó Slaine admirando la fotografía. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Dejó la foto en su lugar y luego miró a Inaho. También lo estaba viendo. Sus miradas chocaron. Slaine no sabía qué pensar o hacer. Deseaba golpearlo pero también quería besarlo. ¿Era posible amar y odiar a una persona al mismo tiempo? Se pensaba que no, pero también podía comenzar a comprobar por sí solo de que si era posible.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Slaine tratando de apartar los pensamientos de aquella fotografía.

—Sí, solo me quedé dormido. —Respondió con seguridad.

— ¿Quién se queda dormido en la ducha? —Preguntó de forma retórica algo irritado.

Inaho apartó la cara.

—… ¿Y Lemrina?

—Se fue. —_"Le dije que te amaba"_ Ni loco diría aquello.

— ¿No lo hicieron? —Siguió sin mirarlo.

—No.

Inaho lo miró. Slaine le devolvió la mirada. Inaho sintió un alivio en su pecho, al menos no lo habían hecho, pero eso no podía quitar el hecho de que había sentido celos por primera vez. Amaba a Slaine y su cuerpo, cerebro, alma y corazón lo sabían y lo tenían bien en claro. Sabía que si Slaine se iba con otra persona, sea hombre o mujer, eso lo rompería completamente.

—Bat, lamento haberte preocupado.

Slaine ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Descuida.

Dio media vuelta y cuando iba a caminar hacia a salida, sintió la mano de Inaho jalar parte de su camiseta. Se detuvo en seco y giró la cabeza un poco para ver a Inaho con la mirada baja, oculta entre sus mechones de pelo castaño apegado a la frente y rostro.

— ¿Orange?

Lo jaló de un tirón, haciendo que Slaine quedara sobre él de manera comprometedora. Slaine sentía el cuerpo caliente de Inaho y no sabía si era por la ducha caliente o por este momento. La humedad se le pegó un poco a la ropa, era algo incómodo. Inaho sostenía su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Bat, mientras la otra lo sostenía de la cadera. Se miraban a los ojos a una corta distancia el uno del otro. Sus ojos de turquesa siempre le habían resultado preciosos.

—Estás todo mojado…—Dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Tengo que decírtelo. —Dijo Inaho. —No te puedo mentir, ya no más. —Hizo una pausa. —Estaba celoso. No quería verte con Lemrina.

— ¿Por eso actuaste así? —Dijo él con temor. —No tenías por qué…Yo no lo haría jamás con alguien a quién no ame.

¿Qué había dicho?

Slaine se mordió el labio inferior y trató de apartarse, pero Inaho lo apresó con sus piernas, y lo tomó fuertemente de la mano, más siempre con su delicadeza para no lastimarlo. Había dicho algo importante, muy importante, y que para Inaho significó algo glorioso y único.

— ¿Entonces me amas? —Dijo él. — ¿Me amas, Slaine?

¿Por qué tenía que decir su nombre en un momento así? Slaine se puso rojo de nuevo y apartó los ojos que amenazaban lágrimas de desesperación.

Inaho usó la mano que tenía en la cadera de Slaine para subirla y hacerle girar con delicadeza el rostro, quedando cara a cara nuevamente. Inaho se acercó para besarlo, a lo que Slaine no opuso resistencia. Se besaron, no con fiereza ni desesperación, simplemente con paciencia y afecto el uno por el otro. Aunque Slaine no lo dijera en voz alta frente a él, no quería decir que no fuera verdad.

—_Te amo. _—Pensó Slaine mientras dejaba que Inaho lo arrastrara a un mar de emociones, caricias y amor.

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo viene un lemon (e.e).

¡Gracias por leer!

By: Dazo.


	5. El ayer y el hoy

Capítulo 5 (yay :D) Creo que esta historia ya va llegando a su final D:

Capítulo dedicado a todos los que leen esta historia y al fandom de A&amp;.

Advertencias:

-Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.

\- _flashback._

-AU.

-Posible OOC.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El ayer y el hoy**

Y con otro beso y otro más fueron aumentando la temperatura. Inaho estaba levemente caliente debido al agua de la ducha, pero Slaine sentía que se estaba quemando vivo al tenerlo tan cerca y sentir su alta temperatura. Cualquiera lo confundiría con fiebre. Inaho prosiguió a levantarle la camiseta a Slaine, pero no por completo, pues la mano del rubio detuvo su encomendado. Slaine, con lágrimas amenazando su rostro, miró a los ojos al castaño, separándose del beso en el proceso.

Inaho, entre molesto y curioso, se enderezó y mantuvo a Slaine sobre él todo el tiempo. El rubio no solo se sentía avergonzado, sino que estar sobre la _casi_ erección de Inaho lo incomodada un poco, el hecho de sentirla crecer bajo él era una sensación extraña, aun así siguió mirando a los ojos a su compañero.

—No quiero que me veas. —Dijo con vergüenza.

—Si te pones de ese modo solo me das más curiosidad. —Respondió el castaño. —Slaine, puedes confiar en mí.

* * *

_Slaine caminaba por los pasillos a paso rápido, con el rostro rojo pero de la ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía el chico nuevo a avergonzarlo de ese modo? _

_Cargando sus libros iba, apegados a su pecho y con el ceño fruncido. Maldito Kaizuka, ¿se creía muy superior por sus buenas calificaciones y actitud indiferente? No le sorprendía porque a la mayoría de las chicas de la clase estarían tras de él, ¿cómo no? A todas esas chicas les encantan que las traten mal y que le digan las cosas directamente. Así como a él hace unos minutos, aunque más que nada le había molestado hasta el punto de querer golpearlo frente a todos, pero no lo hizo porque no quería tener problemas._

_Bajó por las escaleras del pasillo. Colocó mal un pie y terminó en el primer piso aunque adolorido. Sus libros desparramados por el suelo. Bien, no es la primera vez que pasa eso. Miró hacia arriba para abrir la boca de vergüenza. Pero sí la primera vez que alguien lo veía. Y tuvo que ser _esa_ persona._

— _¿Te has caído, Bat?_

_No sabía si era estúpido o solo lo preguntaba para recordarle su error._

—_No. Adoro besar el suelo. —Respondió con sarcasmo._

— _¿Sabes que está sucio, no? Cientos de estudiantes pasan sus pies por ahí. Es poco higiénico._

_— ¿Acaso entiendes el sarcasmo?_

_Kaizuka negó con la cabeza con sinceridad. Slaine suspiró con resignación, era imposible hablar de forma normal con alguien así. Kaizuka ayudó a Slaine a levantar sus libros, para sorpresa del rubio. Luego el castaño le tendió la mano para ayudarle._

—_Aún tenemos clase. —Dijo Kaizuka. — ¿Vienes?_

_Slaine, bastante sorprendido, dudó en tomar su mano o no. Por una parte le había dicho murciélago en clase de inglés, por esa razón lo decía en ese idioma. Pero no entendía por qué lo llamaba así. ¿Por llevar fruta todos los días para comer? Resultaba gracioso y molesto al mismo tiempo._

—_En estos momentos una persona como tu esperaría una frase amable. —Dijo Kaizuka aún con la mano extendida. — ¿Qué te parece esta? —Hizo una leve pausa. —Puedes confiar en mí._

* * *

Slaine asintió algo dudoso. Inaho metió las manos bajo la camiseta, sintiendo un poco de relieve que antes no estaba ahí. Le daba algo de temor, debía de admitirlo. La forma en que Slaine se ponía no era normal para él. Estaba temblando. Slaine estaba temblando. Inaho se preocupó un poco más. ¿Algo le había pasado? Ágilmente y para ya acabar las dudas y temores, le sacó la camiseta.

Lo que vio…era algo…que jamás se esperó. Todo su cuerpo, o al menos el pecho y espalda, estaba cubierto de cicatrices, rayones y heridas. Parpadeó muchas veces pensando que se estaba imaginando cosas, pero luego, al rozar sus dedos con esas heridas, supo que en efecto era real. Slaine sollozó apretando los dientes, estaba avergonzado y no podía saber qué pensaba Inaho, nunca pudo saberlo.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó lentamente.

—…Me llevaron a una correccional para menores.

Inaho lo miró sorprendido, no se molestó en ocultarlo.

—Pero ¿Por qué?

Slaine apartó la mirada de Inaho, no quería hablar de esto, siempre dolía, tanto como esas cicatrices.

—Mi padre murió en el mismo año que te fuiste. —Dijo apenado. —Mi locura me llevó a hacer algo horrible. Fue un año duro, pero al menos estar en ese lugar me distrajo un poco.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Pudiste haber muerto.

Slaine lo ignoró y prosiguió. Si iba a saberlo, que lo supiera a totalidad.

—Y entonces…un amigo que le debía a mi padre un favor, me adoptó como su hijo, sintiendo que así le devolvería el favor a mi difunto padre. Entonces adopté el apellido Saazbaum. Él es una buena persona…

—Slaine…

—Yo…—Tapó su rostro con ambas manos. —Yo sufrí mucho en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué te hicieron?

Slaine sollozó.

—Lo que ves. Con alambres de púas. —Dijo llorando. —Y en mi espalda es aún peor.

Inaho no se resistió más y tomó a Slaine para apegarlo a su cuerpo. Abrazándolo. Slaine se aferró a Inaho, llorando en su hombro. Esto…necesitaba desahogar sus penas con alguien. No importaba que fuera Inaho, él lo hirió pero necesitaba esto.

—Ahora estás conmigo.

Slaine se sorprendió. ¿Podría confiar en Inaho de nuevo? Algo en su pecho le decía que lo hiciera, pero su cerebro le recordaba que él lo dejó, sin previo aviso, pero por su hermana…No podía pensar con claridad en ese momento, lo único que quería era estar así. Finalmente ya había confesado su dolor, no importaba que fuera a Inaho. Inaho…realmente, realmente lo amaba.

* * *

_Asseylum, Slaine e Inaho estaban almorzando juntos en la azotea, disfrutando de los buenos vientos de la primavera, y deleitándose la vista con los crecientes árboles de _sakura_. Inaho masticaba lentamente su pan y Slaine bebía de su caja de jugo de naranja, mientras que ella solo comía un emparedado._

_Asseylum miró de reojo a ambos chicos, ambos reservados y uno de ellos con poco tacto, mientras que el otro era más sentimental pero por rara vez. Eran opuestos, eso lo sabía, pero también sabía algo que ellos no sabían o no llegaran a admitir. _

_Se gustaban._

_Cualquier persona que no fuera ella pensaría que eso no es normal, que es algo fuera de órbita. Dos chicos, que se gustan, por favor, solo son dos personas que sienten atracción por la otra. Personas, porque todos son personas. _

_La rubia tomó la mano de ambos y las entrelazó. Slaine se apartó de inmediato, tornándose rojo al instante. Inaho solo miró como siempre lo hacía, serio y sereno. _

—_Slaine, por favor._

—_Seylum…—Dijo avergonzado, como pidiéndole piedad._

_Seylum soltó la mano de Inaho, como diciéndole, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con Slaine. El castaño comprendió y se acercó al rubio platino, que de inmediato comenzó a alejarse de él. Para Asseylum resultaba divertido, y aunque siempre imaginó en el futuro a Slaine con una chica, tampoco le molestaba que estuviera con Inaho. De todas formas eran sus mejores amigos, no podría negarles una relación el uno con el otro. Además le resultaba tierno imaginarlos juntos._

—_Bat, ven aquí._

— _¡No me llames Bat!_

_Inaho logró acorralar a Slaine en una esquina de la azotea, toda cubierta alrededor por mallas. Slaine estaba que no sabía qué hacer. Nervioso, pálido y con sus manos temblándole. Sus manos. Tenía el jugo de naranja. Sin pensarlo dos veces, apretó el juego frente a Inaho, empapándolo del líquido anaranjado. Seylum se cubrió la boca para contener una risa._

—_Orange…—Dijo sin pensarlo, luego se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. —Rayos, perdón, yo…_

_Antes de que pudiera continuar, Inaho le robó un beso. Slaine se sonrojó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Inaho se sacudió la ropa, aunque sabía que solo podría quitar esa mancha cuando regresara al apartamento, por ahora tendría que andar con olor a jugo todo lo que resta de la jornada escolar._

* * *

Slaine le echó los brazos a Inaho, besándolo. Inaho, sorprendido, aprieta a Slaine contra sí mismo, y aunque siente el relieve de las cicatrices, y ahora conoce el pasado oscuro de Slaine, no le importa y prefiere solo disfrutar el presente, dejando enterrado el pasado.

Slaine abre la boca dejando entrar a la lengua de Inaho. Siente algo bajo sí mismo, ya sabe que es y ya dejó de sentirse tan nervioso. Inaho había aceptado todo su pasado, aunque sabía que debían de terminar de hablarlo luego. Inaho procede a tratar de quitarle el pantalón al rubio, que lo ayuda con los botones y luego a sacarlo. El castaño comienza a toquetear toda la espalda del rubio, haciéndolo estremecerse al contacto. Deja de besarlo para comenzar a besar su cuello con delicadeza, Slaine inclina la cabeza hacia un lado para darle mejor espacio y luego suspira al sentir sus besos.

Slaine se quejó cuando Inaho le mordió el cuello, fue con delicadeza pero se sorprendió. Inaho bajó sus manos a la última prenda de Slaine, ya no podía soportarlo más. Slaine podía sentir la erección de Inaho bajo sí mismo, ya desde hace tiempo que estaba así. Sonrió sin que Inaho lo viera, siempre fue algo impaciente a decir verdad.

Rápidamente arrojó los interiores de Slaine lejos. Bajó las manos por la espalda del rubio. Slaine ya sabía lo que venía. Inaho introdujo un dedo en Slaine, el rubio arrugó la cara y se aferró al castaño. Luego vino el segundo dedo y finalmente el tercero. Slaine aguantó sus gritos y quejidos durante ese momento. Inaho sacó sus dedos y miró a Slaine a los ojos. El rubio asintió bastante seguro.

Inaho lo tomó de las caderas y lo posicionó sobre su miembro. Slaine apretó la boca para reprimir sus gritos.

* * *

_Slaine despertó encontrándose con unos orbes color rubí. Inaho sonrió un poco._

—_Buenos días._

—…_Buenos días._

_Slaine se enderezó algo adolorido. Supuso que es normal la primera vez que hacen eso las personas, o cuando dos chicos lo hacen. No recordaba haber dormido con la ropa puesta. Miró de reojo a Inaho, que estaba de espaldas a él. ¿Acaso él lo habrá vestido? Bueno, al menos solo con una camiseta._

_Giró la cabeza para ver sus pies mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama._

_Lo habían hecho. Reprimió una sonrisa. Y se sentía genial._

_Se sentía genial ser amado._

* * *

Slaine se aferró a Inaho lo más que pudo mientras sentía su miembro dentro suyo, como destruyéndolo por dentro. Por más que lo hubieran hecho en el pasado, igual dolía como si fuera virgen. Inaho le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza y procedió a besarlo de la misma forma. Quizás así se iba a dolor.

—Pu-Puedes moverte…

Inaho asintió mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de Slaine. Slaine le mordió un poco el labio cuando hizo eso. No le importó, él lo pidió y cuando Slaine pedía o quería algo era siempre por sí mismo y con razones incluidas, y aunque no dijera sus razones, Inaho sabía que era para su propio placer.

Y entre embestidas y embestidas, ambos sentían que sus cuerpos ya no podían más. Slaine se lo dijo a Inaho con sus ojos, e Inaho entendió recostándolo y cubriéndolo con la misma toalla.

Podían descansar pero ya no sentir al otro era algo que no se podían permitir.

Slaine se acurrucó con Inaho, que fue una sorpresa para el castaño. Podría preguntar pero de cierta forma tenía la certeza de que Slaine iba a negarlo, era bastante orgulloso en ese sentido. Inaho era el que tenía que llevar las riendas para llegar a algo.

Pero ahora Slaine iba a hablar.

— ¿Sabes porque Lemrina se fue en realidad? —Ocultó su mirada en el pecho de su compañero.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque le dije que te amaba.

Era increíble como Inaho podía hacerlo volver a quererlo en solo dos días. Dos días. Y estaba seguro de que el resto de días que le quedaban iba a hacer que se enamorara de nuevo de él, todos los días. Le recordaba a una vieja película romántica.

Inaho lo abrazó contra sí, conmovido al escuchar tales palabras. Slaine se sonrojó pero no dejó que Inaho lo viera, solo lo abrazó también.

—También te amo, Slaine.

* * *

_Slaine leía un libro en el salón de su casa, estaba esperando la llegada de su padre. Eran las nueve de la noche y aún no aparecía, de seguro había algo en el laboratorio que lo hacía tardar tanto, generalmente era así, pero gracias a la compañía de Inaho, su nuevo novio, no se sentía tan solo a veces._

_Escuchó el timbre sonar. Dobló la esquina de la página que leía y se levantó estirándose para abrir la puerta._

_Al abrirla se encontró con Inaho. Se sorprendió al verlo aquí a estas horas._

— _¿Inaho?_

_Inaho solo se acercó a Slaine para besarlo en los labios. Slaine iba a acariciarle el cabello pero fue cuando Inaho retrocedió, dejándolo con ganas de más._

—_Debo irme, solo pasaba. Tu papá vendrá pronto._

—_Oye, esp-_

—_Buenas noches, cariño._

_Y luego corrió lejos de ahí. Slaine se cubrió el rostro con las manos por la vergüenza. _

—No me digas cariño_. —Pensó totalmente avergonzado._

* * *

Durmieron unas cuantas horas. En verdad estaban cansados.

Slaine estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina mientras Inaho revisaba si había algo para cocinar o comer en ese momento. No había nada salvo agua y una que otra especia. No podía hacer nada con eso. Revisó el reloj de la casa, eran las 7:55 P.M, aún podía ir a la tienda de servicio que estaba a kilómetro y medio.

— ¿No hay nada, cierto? —Slaine suspiró las palabras.

—No. ¿Quieres acompañarme a la tienda?

—Vamos.

Tomaron sus chaquetas y salieron a la calle. Aún había gente que regresaba a sus hogares a pie y los autos que estaban detenidos en el semáforo mientras aún permanecía en color rojo. Aprovecharon para cruzar rápidamente.

El ambiente estaba fresco, luego de la lluvia se sentía genial. Ya casi eran las ocho de la noche, había un aire frío en el ambiente. Llegaron a la tienda y compraron lo necesario para el momento. Se estaban asegurando de regresar rápido al apartamento, a veces resultaba bastante peligroso el andar en la calle a estas horas. Claro, había personas pero eso no quitaba el peligro de las calles cerca de las nueve de la noche.

Reían mientras cargaban las bolsas de la tienda de servicio. Ya todo estaba bien, ya nada podría romperlos de nuevo. Slaine tomó la mano libre de Inaho con la suya, y a pesar de estar en público, la poca luz de la noche iba a impedir que llamaran la atención.

— ¿Eh? Vaya, vaya…Marylcian, mira quién es.

Slaine se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa voz. Inaho lo miró preocupado y notó que estaba temblando. El castaño giró la cabeza para encontrarse con dos chicos de quizá su misma edad o mayores que él. Quizá rozando los veinte.

—Troyard. Oh, mira está con su novio.

El hombre de cabello rubio y el otro de un tono verde musgo rieron de forma sonora. Slaine se limitaba a no verlos, le traía muy malos recuerdos de la correccional.

— ¿De dónde los conoces? —Preguntó Inaho a Slaine.

—Somos buenos amigos. —Respondió el rubio. — ¿No, Marylcian?

—Claro que sí, Barouh-Cruz.

Ambos se comenzaron a acercar a la pareja. Inaho arrugó la cara. Slaine seguía estático, no podía reaccionar. Tantos traumas de cuando ambos lo sacaron de su cama una noche y lo azotaron con alambres de púas, y hasta lo hicieron beber su propio sudor. Palizas cada tres noche para no llamar la atención del cuidador, cuando unas heridas sanaban, ellos venían a abrirlas de nuevo.

—C-Correccional…—Respondió Slaine como pudo.

Inaho comprendió. Estos tipos le habían hecho a Slaine lo que tenía marcado en heridas y cicatrices en su cuerpo.

—Slaine, vete, yo me encargaré de ellos.

Inaho soltó la mano de Slaine y lo empujó para animarlo a correr. Soltó la bolsa y se lanzó contra ambos tipos. Marylcian fue golpeado en el rostro al igual que Barouh. Slaine se recuperó del tropezón que dio, y cuando iba a comenzar a correr, escuchó algo más.

—Te crees el valiente, ¿eh? Es una lástima.

Escuchó que cargaba una pistola. Slaine se giró para volver donde Inaho pero vio que Marylcian lo tenía de rodillas contra el duro suelo. Corrió lo más que pudo para impedir que Barouh disparara. Llegó hasta él y justo al mismo tiempo que le apuntaba a la frente, Slaine pudo desviar el tiro, pero no a otra dirección, sino que apenas pudo moverlo lejos de la frente de Inaho.

Al ojo izquierdo.

Slaine, horrorizado al ver caer a Inaho sobre la acera. Se volvió contra ambos pero gracias a su poca fuerza física, fue empujado directo al suelo. Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Inaho…le habían disparado y todo por su culpa y cobardía. Barouh apuntó su arma contra Slaine. Marylcian estaba de brazos cruzados y apartó la mirada.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Pero el disparo nunca llegó.

—Baja el arma, muchacho.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar una nueva voz. Había una mujer de cabello castaño corto apuntando con un arma a la cabeza de Barouh. No parecía ser un policía. Y otra mujer de cabello corto y negro apuntaba a Marylcian. Slaine no tardó en reaccionar y se juntó con Inaho. Cabello con sangre le cubría el agujero en su ojo izquierdo. Era mejor así. Lo abrazó contra sí mismo mientras escuchaba una llamaba telefónica por parte de la mujer.

—Aquí oficial Magbaredge y oficial Mizusaki. —Dijo ella. —Tenemos una emergencia, le dispararon a un joven y tenemos a los culpables. Quiero una ambulancia en este momento, no hay que perder tiempo.

Entonces si eran policías.

Slaine permanecía aferrado a Inaho como podía, no quería alejarse de él. Después de todos estos años no quería perderlo ahora. Esa idea lo aterraba en sus entrañas y corazón.

Escuchó el sonido de las esposas al cerrarse. Luego vio como la mujer de cabello negro y corto los golpeaba para dejarlos inconscientes.

La castaña suspiró.

—Mizusaki-san, ¿ya ves porque no le agradas a los hombres?

La peli negra se encogió de hombros.

—Hey, chico. —Dijo la mujer. —Levántate.

Slaine, aunque le costó mucho alejarse de Inaho, hizo lo que la oficial le ordenó.

— ¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó como en tono amenazador.

—Soy…soy su novio... —Dijo avergonzado de sí mismo. Mizusaki lo miró sorprendida aunque no dijo nada al respecto.

—No sabía que el hermanito de Kaizuka tuviera esos gustos. —Dijo tratando de sonar divertida, no le salía muy bien. —Pronto vendrá la ambulancia.

—Pero está…—Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

— ¿Muerto? No. —Dijo ella acercándose a Inaho, le tomó los signos vitales, tenía pulso débil pero tenía pulso. —El hermanito Kaizuka es bastante resistente.

Slaine alzó ambas cejas. No sabía a qué se refería, pero al menos Inaho estaba vivo. Escuchó la sirena a lo lejos. Le preocupaba demasiado el estado de Inaho, pudo haberlo impedido pero también es un cobarde. Apretó la boca para evitar gritar de frustración. Por su culpa Inaho puede morir.

La ambulancia junto con un auto policial aparecieron. Los paramédicos subieron a Inaho en una camilla y luego a la ambulancia. Magbaredge y Mizusaki subieron a ambos criminales al auto. Slaine intentó subir a la ambulancia pero fue denegado por no ser un familiar. Magbaredge, indignada, habló.

—Hey, déjenlo subir. Es su novio.

Los paramédicos, algo desconcertados dejaron que Slaine subiera. Slaine ya no se avergonzó esta vez, lo único que importaba era Inaho, lo demás podía esperar, y con eso su orgullo.

Mientras iban de camino al hospital, en ningún momento soltó la mano de Inaho. Miraba impaciente el electrocardiograma, rezando para que esas líneas no desaparecieran, pues, a decir verdad, estaban muy débiles.

* * *

Drama 7w7

¿Qué les pareció? Me encanta saber su opinión de mis escritos. Por cierto, gracias por el apoyo que me dan :3 se agradece, en serio.

¡Gracias por leer!

By: Dazo.


	6. Un futuro vacío

Hola, perdón por la tardanza (D:). Gracias por sus anteriores review, de verdad los aprecio bastante (:D).

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Aldnoah Zero no me pertenecen.

Advertencias:

-Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.

-AU.

-Posible OOC.

* * *

**De nuevo**

**Capítulo seis: Un futuro vacío**

Con cada segundo que pasaba sosteniendo su mano y mirando el electrocardiograma subir y bajar, sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele de su pecho. Algo le dolía, sintiendo que era su culpa por estar en ese momento. ¿Por qué siempre las personas que amaba tenían que terminar lastimadas de una u otra forma? Quería llorar pero no quería hacerlo en frente de los paramédicos. Miraba a Inaho con impaciencia, rogando mentalmente que despertara y lo viera. Ese era su más alocado deseo de ese momento.

De imprevisto sintió la ambulancia frenar. Los dos paramédicos abrieron la puerta trasera y sacaron a Inaho rápidamente. Slaine bajó de un salto y logró entrar a la zona de emergencias, pero más allá de la recepción no pudo pasar, pues fue detenido por un guardia de seguridad. Él, forcejaba mientras miraba a alejarse a los paramédicos con Inaho en una camilla. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se humedecieron y dejó de oponer resistencia mientras se deslizaba lentamente al suelo, llamando la atención de las personas en la sala de espera.

El guardia de seguridad se alejó lentamente de Slaine, retomando su puesto mientras trataba de evitar ver al chico llorando en el suelo. Supuso que alguien de su familia o amigo habría muerto o había sido herido de gravedad para que estuviera en esta zona y llorando.

Slaine soltó un grito ahogado mientras daba un puñetazo al suelo de cerámica blanca, otro golpe y otro golpe hasta que comenzó a manchar de sangre el piso blanquecino. Las personas miraban sin decir o hacer nada la escena. El guardia de seguridad se acercó para echarlo fuera del lugar si permanecía haciendo ese gran escándalo.

Pero una enfermera se lo impidió.

—Yo me encargo. —Dijo ella con voz dulce.

Slaine elevó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos avellana de Yuki-san. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero el nudo en su garganta era demasiado grande como para poder comunicarse y tener las agallas de explicar lo que había sucedido. Yuki le tocó el hombro y lo ayudó a levantarse. Lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo seguirla. Slaine no notó la expresión en el rostro de Yuki-san pero por alguna razón y una corazonada sentía que quizá ya se había enterado de todo. Mientras era guiado por Yuki por el blanco pasillo hacia una pequeña habitación, no podía sacar de su mente el pensamiento de que todo había sido por su culpa.

* * *

Yuki terminó de vendarle la mano a Slaine mientras él estaba sentado en una camilla. Se sentía bastante tonto de cierta forma, aunque también se tensaba un poco cada vez que Yuki lo veía a los ojos. Era algo extraño. Un golpeteo en su corazón le gritaba que debía de decirle a Yuki-san lo que había sucedido, aunque por otra parte callarlo también impediría que ella se sintiera mal o preocupada, pero callarlo sería en vano pues sabía que se enteraría tarde o temprano siendo una enfermera.

—Slaine-kun. —Dijo Yuki mirándolo fijamente.

—Y-Yuki-san.

Ella le puso la mano en el hombro mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Slaine sintió su mano temblar sobre su hombro. Luego los ojos de Yuki temblaron y acto seguido unas gotas transparentes amenazaron en sus cuencas.

—M-Mi Naho-kun…

Slaine apretó los labios tratando de contener su tristeza también. Yuki podría parecer alguien fuerte y más cuando Inaho le contó que había perdido un bebé, pero ahora se veía tan frágil. Se cubrió su boca con la otra mano mientras trataba de no soltar sollozos en forma de gritos de agonía y dolor.

—Todo es mi culpa…—Dijo el rubio.

—No sé los detalles…—Dijo Yuki entre sollozos. —Pero jamás podría pensar que la persona que mi hermano más ama en el mundo tuviera siquiera parte de la culpa.

Y por un momento su mente su puso en blanco y su sentir del ambiente se tornó frío.

— ¿Yuki-san?

—Ya lo sabía…—De limpió un par de lágrimas y miró a Slaine. — ¿Cómo saberlo siendo su hermana mayor? Slaine-kun…lamento que él haya desaparecido sin más, lo siento.

No aceptaría que se disculpara en una situación como esta, por otra parte le daba un sentimiento extraño en su ser el saber que Yuki-san lo sabía todo este tiempo. Slaine negó con la cabeza.

—No, Yuki-san. —Dijo Slaine. —No pida disculpas ahora. Yo debería de hacerlo. Lo que le pasó a Inaho es mi culpa.

Ella no respondió, se limitó a dirigirse hacia la salida, pero no sin antes detenerse en la entrada para mirar a Slaine por encima de su hombro.

—Será mejor que vayas al apartamento, no creo que por ahora te dejen ver a Inaho. —Dijo, aunque también se lo estaba diciendo a sí misma. Slaine bajó la cabeza dándole la razón esta vez.

* * *

Cuando regresó al apartamento se tiró en el sofá sin tener otra cosa para evitar pensar en las peores cosas que podían ocurrirle a Inaho. Les disgustaba totalmente estar sin poder verlo, estar alejado de él, aunque también sabía que no podía permanecer allá siempre, y no cree que Yuki-san se lo haya dicho por decírselo, lo sintió como más bien una orden de que fuera al apartamento. Ella no se veía enojada con él aunque tampoco podía verificar nada.

La sensación de culpa en su pecho le impedía estar tranquilo, aparte tampoco podría estar tranquilo pensando en cómo estaba Inaho. La oficial de policía dijo que estaba vivo y el electrocardiograma lo verificaba en la ambulancia, pero… ¿y en este momento? ¿Habría un electrocardiograma en el cual podía confiar? ¿Estaba a su lado para escuchar su respiración? Realmente no.

¿Por qué todas las personas que amaba tenían que acabar muertas?

No. Inaho estaba vivo…tenía que estarlo…

Esta situación de angustia y desesperación muy bien disimulada le recordaba a hace tres años, cuando iba todos los días al hospital de Tokio a visitar a su padre en la habitación que poco después dejó vacía debido a su muerte. Se volvió casi completamente loco después de su muerte, se involucró con drogas, y luego cometer un asesinato debido a su ira, desesperación y en parte locura, matando a un compañero, porque amigos no eran, su nombre era Trillam. Poco después las autoridades se enteraron y como aún era un menor de edad, lo enviaron a la correccional para menores, donde estuvo un año y luego fue adoptado por el señor Saazbaum, que a pesar de todo lo que había hecho y pasado, fue amable con él.

Y luego estaba Inaho, que no podía respirar en paz sin saber de él, aunque también tenía en claro que luego de una hora de ingreso no iban a dar respuesta y menos si se notaba que se encontraba en estado delicado. Quizás para mañana habría respuesta, quizás mañana ya estaría bien y podría verlo.

* * *

Slaine frunció el entrecejo cuando la recepcionista del hospital le dijo que aún no podía ver al paciente Inaho Kaizuka. No quiso meterse a problemas y se sentó en la sala de espera para esperar ver a Yuki-san, porque quizás a ella si la hayan informado por ser su hermana y enfermera de este hospital.

La puerta principal se abrió súbitamente. Slaine dirigió su atención a las personas recién llegadas. Reconoció solo a una, Inko Amifumi. Las otras dos personas eran un chico rubio de ojos azules y una chica pelirroja de ojos violetas. Inko notó la mirada de Slaine sobre ella y de inmediato se dirigió hacia él. Slaine se levantó para saludarla pero se sorprendió cuando ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Slaine-san! —Gritó sollozando. — ¡Debes estar peor que nosotros!

Slaine, entre sorprendido y avergonzado, se queda completamente estático mirando a los otros dos sobre el hombro de Inko. La peli negra se separa poco después, solo para ver el rostro de Slaine algo confundido, viendo a sus otros dos amigos.

—Slaine-san, ellos son Rayet y Calm. —Respondió poniéndose al lado de los otros dos. —También son amigos de Inaho.

—Un gusto en conocerlos…—Dijo con las mejillas encendidas por las miradas sorprendidas de los contrarios al escuchar su nombre. —S-Soy…

— ¿Slaine Troyard, no? —Preguntó la pelirroja llamada Rayet. —Hemos escuchado a Inaho hablar de ti. —Dijo con desinterés.

Slaine no quiso pensar qué cosas Inaho le había comentado a sus amigos. Inko ya sabía acerca de su "relación" pero no estaba enterado que había otras personas al tanto. Yuki-san era otra persona y estos no parecían tener conocimientos más allá de su nombre u otro detalle extra. Más no se atrevía a preguntar qué cosas podrían saber de él.

— ¿Cómo está Inaho? —Preguntó el chico llamado Calm con preocupación en su tono de voz.

—No me han informado nada…—Dijo Slaine encogiéndose de hombros. —En este momento estaba esperando a Yuki-san.

—Ya veo…—Dijo Calm. — ¿Dónde está Yuki-san?

—No lo sé, seguramente con otros pacientes…—Respondió Slaine con cierta preocupación. —Y no me dejan verlo, dicen que está en un estado muy delicado, eso me hace preocuparme aún más.

La conversación entre los jóvenes pronto iba tomando un rumbo deprimente. El rostro de Slaine tampoco ayudaba mucho a la situación, tenía ojeras poco pronunciadas pero se notaban si estabas suficientemente cerca, además la expresión de tristeza era demasiado evidente para los otros tres adolescentes. Inko no podía entender cómo se sentiría alguien que podría perder al amor de su vida, por así llamarle. Rayet permanecía reservada como casi siempre, aunque no podía evitar sentir una molestia en su pecho de solo pensar que Kaizuka podría no volver a despertar.

Le tenía aprecio aunque no lo demostrara, eso siempre seria así.

El celular de Slaine sonó. Sacó el aparato de su chaqueta y se alejó un poco de ellos para poder responder. Era un número desconocido pero por los primeros dígitos supo que era internacional. Contestó con cierta duda en su voz.

— ¿Diga?

— _¡Slaine! ¡Soy Asseylum! —Respondió del otro lado de la línea. —Lemrina me contó lo que le había pasado a Inaho. No imagino como debes estar. No lo pensé mucho para poder llamarte._

— ¿Lemrina? —Preguntó incrédulo, creyó que no le agradaba Inaho, y que le avisara a su hermana sobre su accidente era algo increíble para él. Otra cosa, no sabía cómo se había enterado del accidente, pero era mejor no saber esa respuesta por ahora. —Asseylum…gracias por llamar de todas formas.

—_No hay de qué. —Le pareció que sonreía del otro lado de la línea. — ¿Inaho-san está bien? ¿Tienes alguna noticia buena?_

—No me dejan verlo aún. —Se deprimió un poco. —Está en estado delicado, por eso.

—_Ya veo…—Suspiró. —Por otro lado me sorprendió que estés con Inaho-san de nuevo…Creí que su relación ya había terminado._

—Eh…—Dijo nervioso. —El destino es algo juguetón, ¿sabes?

—_Jeje, me doy cuenta. —Rió un poco. —Slaine, pronto volveré a Tokio por las vacaciones. Espero contar contigo e Inaho para pasar tiempo juntos, como en secundaria. —Hizo una pausa. —Estoy segura de que nos veremos pronto._

—Igualmente…—Con duda en sus palabras se obligó a responder eso. —Adiós, Asseylum

—_Adiós, Slaine._

Slaine cortó la llamada y guardó el celular en su chaqueta nuevamente. Regresó con los amigos de Inaho pero notó que solo estaban Inko y Rayet. ¿Dónde estaba el rubio? Su pregunta fue respondida sola al ver como dos guardias de seguridad arrastraban a un rubio que forcejaba con ellos. Rayet e Inko suspiraron resignadas ante la actitud de Calm, bastante impaciente e impulsiva.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Quiero ver a mi amigo, carajo! —Gritó Calm aun forcejeando con esos guardias de seguridad.

— ¡Calm! —Lo llamó Inko algo alterada. —No trates de violar las normas del hospital. Si dicen que aún no, debes de aceptarlo.

Calm miró a la peli negra, se notaba que quería evitarle otros problemas pero también quería ver a Inaho, le preocupaba demasiado su estado. Dejó de moverse bruscamente y los guaridas lo liberaron. Regresó con los demás y se acomodó la chaqueta soltando un suspiro de molestia. Rayet solo le dio un golpe en la cabeza para expresarle su inconformidad con su comportamiento anterior, Calm lo aceptó sin decir nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a los golpes de Rayet, y estaba seguro de que este vino bien en esta situación.

* * *

El reloj de la sala de espera marcó el mediodía. Estuvo toda la mañana esperando noticias sobre Inaho pero nada había averiguado. Tampoco vio a Yuki-san. Se estaba preocupando. Inko, Calm y Rayet habían ido por algo de comer al cafetín que quedaba frente al hospital, dijeron que no tardarían. Slaine se quedó sentado viendo el reloj, deseando que el tiempo avanzara más rápido y así quizás más rápido saber el verdadero estado de Inaho. No sentía nada en ese momento, ni hambre, ni frío, ni calor, salvo angustia y desesperación contenida. En el fondo estaba gritando de la preocupación pero no quería inquietar a las personas de su entorno.

—Oe.

Alzó la vista y vio a quien menos esperaba ver en ese momento.

Lemrina.

Ella se apoyó en su paraguas por el cansancio y su salud delicada. Le extendió a Slaine una bolsa plástica. El rubio aún bastante sorprendido no dejó de mirarla en ningún momento. Sí, Lemrina pudo haber hecho lo que hizo el día anterior pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, después de todo ella seguía siendo su amiga. Tomó la bolsa y le esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Gracias, Lemrina.

—Hmph. —Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Lemrina tomó asiento al lado de Slaine, sujetando su paraguas en sus piernas mientras miraba a Slaine ojear la bolsa que había traído. Era un jugo de uva y un emparedado de huevo. Nada fuera de lo común.

Nadie dijo nada por la siguiente media hora. Slaine se limitaba a masticar en silencio mientras Lemrina jugaba con sus dedos lentamente. No necesitaban decirse nada más, con la compañía del otro bastaba por ahora. Slaine sentía que Lemrina lo apoyaba en silencio, claro que a él, había quedado en claro que al parecer no le agradaba mucho Inaho. Rió ante ese pensamiento, llamando la atención de la chica de cabello lavanda.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Pregunta mirándolo.

—Nada. —Respondió sonriendo un poco. —Gracias por hacerme compañía, Lemrina.

Ella apartó la mirada un segundo pero luego volvió a mirarlo.

—Slaine. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Qué harás cuando te toque volver a Tokio?

Se detuvo en seco antes de beber el jugo. No lo había pensado. ¿Qué pasaría al acabar esta semana? ¿Qué pasaría si Inaho no se recupera antes del final de la semana? Miró el suelo buscando un punto de apoyo pero no pudo encontrarlo así que apretó sus manos una con otra, también junto con el jugo que se derramó al ser presionado. Lemrina le quitó el jugo de las manos y juntó las propias con las de Slaine.

—Troyard, mírame. —Aprieta sus manos. —No te desesperes aún, te quedan…creo que cuatro días. —Agita sus manos en busca de la atención del rubio. —Oye, escúchame.

—Ya te escuché…—Dijo con tono desanimado. —Supongo que tendré que irme al final de esta semana…

—Gran tontería. —Dijo ella. —Si amas a ese tonto deberías de quedarte con él, ¿o no? Vale un cacahuate lo que Saazbaum-san diga ante eso. —Arrugó la nariz. —No lo abandones.

Y soltó sus manos. Tomó el paraguas y se apoyó en él para caminar sin mucho esfuerzo. Slaine la miró alejarse, pero no pudo evitar preguntarle a dónde iba.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A Tokio. —Lo miró por encima de su hombro. —A esperar a mí hermana.

Y salió por las puertas automáticas.

No se despidió. Slaine supo que no haría falta…

Por otra parte Asseylum vendría a Tokio, le gustaría ir a verla también, pero por ahora debía de esperar noticias sobre Inaho. No le molestaba nada aunque la angustia lo estuviera apuñalando cada minuto que pasaba en esta sala.

* * *

Un día más.

Había visto a Yuki-san varias veces en el apartamento, le había preguntado sobre Inaho pero ni a ella la tenían informada. Slaine no podía soportarlo, el suspenso lo estaba comiendo vivo de poco a poco. Lemrina le había llamado varias veces, le había respondido e informado que aún no tenía información sobre Inaho. Asseylum también le había marcado para consolarlo unos minutos, pero nada de eso parecía ayudar al rubio.

Se la pasaba casi todo el día en el hospital pero ni siquiera su constante presencia parecía dar frutos como para que le dijeran algo sobre Inaho. Estaba desesperado. Desesperado a tal punto de tratar de colarse en las salas de emergencia. Había intentado robar gabachas pero ni eso había servido. No podía permanecer así para siempre. El tiempo se acababa y cuando llegara el final de la semana sabía que tendría que volver a Tokio.

En este momento estaba tirado en la cama de Inaho, aferrándose a la almohada para sentir su olor. No podía evitar sentirse de este modo, tenía el corazón partido en dos, no podía vivir tranquilamente sin saber si Inaho estaba bien o no.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, rechinando un poco. Vio a Yuki-san entrar en silencio. Se enderezó para no parecer un vago a los ojos de Yuki-san. Ella se sentó a su lado sin mirarlo, se limitaba a ver la pared de la habitación. Slaine tenía la corazonada de que le iba a decir algo, pero ojalá no fuera alguna mala noticia de Inaho.

—Slaine-kun. —Habló finalmente.

— ¿Yuki-san? ¿Es alguna noticia de Inaho? —Preguntó con ilusión.

—No…—Dijo ella en tono bajo. —Pero…llamé a Saazbaum-san.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

—Le dije que no te sentías muy bien. —Apretó los puños. —Y me dijo que volvería mañana ya que no veía tan importante el viaje comparado con tu malestar.

— ¿Qué…? No…—Se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado. —No puedo volver así…no sin saber si Inaho está bien…

—No soporto verte así. —Soltó Yuki con la voz quebrada. —Al menos una persona en este lugar debería ser optimista. —Se quejó sin dejar el tono. —Es mejor que estés en Tokio, Slaine-kun. Ahí no tendrás tanto dolor como aquí.

—Yuki-san…—La mira pero ella no le devuelve la vista. —Yuki-san, por favor, no me haga que me vaya…

—Lo siento. —Se levanta rápidamente. —Pero es por tu propio bien, Slaine-kun. Aparte…estoy segura de que a Inaho no le hubiera gustado verte así tampoco.

Y sale por la puerta, cerrándola luego de pasar por el umbral.

Slaine sintió arder sus propias cuencas. Tomó la almohada de Inaho, gritó en ella para que no se escuchara y luego la mordió con todas sus fuerzas. No. No. ¡No! ¿Por qué esto le tenía que pasar solo a él? Su vida no pudo ir peor. Tenía la mentalidad de que con reencontrarse con Inaho todo iría en picada pero ahora que se había dado cuenta de que su amor no se extinguió a pesar de los años, todo siguió en picada, es como si destino jugara solamente en su contra.

Mientras lloraba y gritaba contra la almohada, aspiraba el olor de su amado. Con el paso de minutos y horas sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, gritando al mismo tiempo. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y de inmediato se volvió a sentir debido al repentino movimiento que lo mareó un poco. Se llevó la mano a la frente y cerró los ojos. Había silencio, aunque escuchó unos murmureos. Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose al ambiente. Estaba un poco oscuro. Había una cortina a su lado, aunque no recordaba que la habitación de Inaho tuviera ventanas y mucho menos cortinas.

Estiró la mano a la cortina y la apartó. Entrecerró los ojos al ver la intensidad del sol al fondo de las montañas mientras iba en movimiento. Estaba en un tren. Su boca tembló. Se levantó de golpe nuevamente pero cuando iba a caminar para dirigirse a la salida se paso fue impedido por su padre y tras él estaba Harklight.

—Padre…—Dijo Slaine a duras penas mientras trataba de analizar la situación.

—Slaine. —Dijo Saazbaum. —Estamos de camino a Tokio. ¿Te estás sintiendo mejor?

Slaine se dejó caer en el asiento y se abrazó sus piernas a sí mismo. El señor Saazbaum se sentó frente a él mientras Harklight iba a buscar unas tazas de café. Saazbaum le tomó los talones con delicadeza, ganando su atención y que los ojos aguamarina hicieran contacto con su persona.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Slaine mirándolo mientras sus ojos amenazaban lágrimas.

—Porque Kaizuka-san ya no quería verte sufrir. —Respondió el señor Saazbaum. —Slaine, ella me explicó todo el asunto. —Hizo una pausa. —Ya no tienes nada que ocultarme.

Ese comentario le importaba poco ahora, ya le valía un bledo que todos supieran su relación con Inaho, lo único que le importaba era su estado de salud, no un simple etiqueta.

— ¿Estará bien? —Preguntó Slaine tomando la muñeca de su padre adoptivo. —Inaho.

—Te diré algo sobre él si prometes que comenzarás a estudiar para los exámenes de admisión a la universidad de Tokio. —Dijo Saazbaum, preocupado más que todo por la educación de su hijo adoptivo.

Slaine apretó los labios pero luego asintió.

—Lo prometo. —Dijo finalmente.

—Envié a un viejo alumno mío a verlo. —Explicó Saazbaum. —Su nombre es Yagarai Soma, es un médico muy bueno. Seguramente Inaho-kun se pondrá mejor si lo ve Yagarai.

Slaine no tuvo otra opción que aceptar esos hechos.

— ¿Y podré verlo?

—Aún no. —Respondió casi de forma inmediata. —Cuando esté totalmente recuperado y tú cuando estés dentro de la universidad.

—…bien…—Bajó la mirada.

Saazbaum apartó su mano y Slaine hizo lo mismo. El rubio volvió a ver a la cortina nuevamente, memorizando su color vino y el olor a nuevo. Harklight llegó con una bandeja y tres tazas de café en ella. El señor Saazbaum tomó una y dio un pequeño sorbo.

—Si quieres duerme, hijo, aún faltan unas horas para llegar a Tokio.

Slaine cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí mismo mientras trataba de visualizar su futuro en Tokio, como un universitario, supuesto adulto responsable, la mayoría del tiempo reservado, quizás en compañía de Asseylum y Lemrina, pero solo había una cosa que no le gustaba en su proyecto de vida:

Estar lejos de Inaho, sinónimo de futuro vacío.

* * *

Aún no acaba (:v) pero pronto lo hará, creo.

Perdón por la tardanza otra vez (uwu) pero quería al menos hacer ver la desesperación de Slaine más _real_, pero no sé si lo hecho (xd)

By: Dazo.


	7. Las voces en mi cabeza

¡Hola, hola! Aquí con una nueva actualización luego de desaparecerme de esta fandom por una buena temporada (ewe) ¡Perdón por la demora! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Y claro, gracias también por el apoyo que ustedes, queridos lectores, me dan a pesar de que yo soy floja y actualice con mucho retraso (lo siento de nuevo). ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo! (Los amo sadfghjk)

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Aldnoah Zero no me pertenecen, pero si la historia es mi autoría.

Advertencias:

-Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.

-AU.

-Posible OoC.

* * *

**Capítulo siete: Las voces en mi cabeza**

Un par de chicas estaban hablando sobre sus cosas, de las clases, la cena de anoche, de su familia y de los chicos que podrían estar a la altura de sus gustos. Aparte de un rumor que desde hace tiempo corría por los pasillos de la universidad de Tokio. Se rumoreaba algo posiblemente improbable, aunque también predecible. ¿Que qué era? Que el guapísimo muchacho de primer año, Slaine Saazbaum… ¡tenía novia! Desde que había ingresado a la universidad atraía miradas de chicas (¿Y por qué no chicos?) de otros años. Se había hecho bastante popular en poco tiempo. Ya estaban a mitad del año y no dejaba de llamar la atención.

— ¿Cómo qué novia? —preguntó su amiga con expresión entre molestia y sorpresa, pero ¿Por qué no ambas?

—Sí, y es de preparatoria. —dijo la otra haciendo un ademán de desprecio. —Por ahí escuché ese rumor. Pero, solo es un rumor.

—A veces los rumores como esos resultan ser ciertos. —respondió la otra frunciendo el ceño. —Espero no sea verdad.

Su amiga se puso de pie cargando su bolso. Alzó una mano y sonrió de forma burlona.

—No es como si Slaine Saazbaum fuera a fijarte en ti. —dijo con tono burlón y escondiendo una risa.

—Qué ánimos me das, _mejor amiga_. —dijo la otra levantándose de la banqueta.

Su amiga rió y le empujó un poco el hombro. Comenzaron a caminar buscando rumbo a su siguiente clase. Fue cuando ambas se detuvieron de golpe a ver a Slaine Saazbaum reír junto a un chico castaño rojizo que era más alto que él. Se quedaron pegadas a la pared del pasillo solo escuchando sus risas. El otro muchacho también era apuesto.

—Mazuurek-senpai, ya te he dicho que es verdad. —Volvió a soltar una risa al mismo tiempo que el otro muchacho.

—Es que no me lo creo, Slaine. —respondió él. — ¿De verdad piensan eso de ti y Lemrina? Vaya…—se apoyó en la pared para recuperar el aliento. — me resulta bastante gracioso. A ti igual.

— ¿Y cómo no? —dijo Slaine abriendo los brazos. Luego los bajó y miró seriamente a Mazuurek. —Por cierto, ¿esta semana acaban los exámenes, no?

—Sí, así es. —dijo fingiendo desinterés. — ¿Tienes planes para las vacaciones?

—Sí. —le respondió rápidamente. —Pero necesito tu ayuda para eso.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó confundido. —Antes nunca pedias ayuda para nada, siempre buscabas forma de hacerlo por ti mismo. Aún tengo esos recuerdos de secundaria…—sonrió un poco, luego volvió a seriedad. — ¿Y bien? Dime qué es lo que necesitas.

Cuando Slaine iba a abrir la boca, escucharon un golpe. Ambos muchachos se giraron al ver a dos chicas en el suelo bastante nerviosas. Ambas saludaron a Slaine, Slaine les devolvió el saludo bastante confundido pero tampoco quería preguntar, pues era obvio que habían estado escuchando su conversación.

—Bueno, Mazuurek-senpai, nos vemos más tarde. —dijo Slaine alejándose por el largo pasillo.

Mazuurek se quedó ahí mirando a ambas chicas, luego les sonrió y se les acercó para tenderles ambas manos, una para cada una. Las chicas tomaron sus manos y se levantaron rápidamente. Mazuurek les volvió a regalar una de esas sonrisas que le ponen los pelos de punta y las hacen sonrojarse de inmediato.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quieren tomar un café conmigo?

**"..."**

Slaine salió por los portones de la universidad. Suspiró y se puso en marcha con rumbo al metro. Sí, ya llevaba seis meses en Tokio en la universidad, ya casi finalizando el segundo trimestre. Había sido muy difícil el cambio de vida, el examen de admisión, la paga de la colegiatura, cómo viajar de la casa a la universidad y viceversa, los horarios, tareas, trabajos, proyectos cualquiera. Era bastante agotador. Se había metido a la universidad sin tener una idea exacta sobre la carrera que quería estudiar. Había cursado ese examen sin tener una idea de qué escribir sobre la línea que pedía: "Carrera". Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entendió qué quería ser en la vida. ¿Cómo? Recordó a su padre, él fue un doctor, y luego recordó a Inaho, que estaba en un hospital. Fue sencillo.

Carrera: Doctor.

Segundo opción: Docente.

¿Por qué docente? Pues la verdad no se veía tan agotador como se pensaba (¿O sí?). Enseñar a jóvenes, o niños. Es algo que siempre le llamó la atención, pero primero estaba la medicina y su misterio que tanto atraía a Slaine de cierta manera.

Llegó a la entrada del metro, donde una joven de uniforme y cabello lavanda lo estaba esperando, como todas las tardes.

—No tienes por qué estar aquí…—dijo en voz baja.

Bajaron las escaleras del subterráneo, pasaron su pasaje y luego se adentraron en el metro.

—Siempre con lo mismo. —replicó ella un poco divertida. —Ya llevo medio año haciéndolo, una semana más no vendría de más. —soltó una pequeña risa al final.

—Hay rumores sobre que tengo una novia en preparatoria. —le dijo como un reproche.

—Oh, vaya. —volvió a reír. —Estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. Así puedo alejar a chicas y chicos de ti. —le dio un leve empujón, Slaine se tambaleó.

—Eh, para algo tienes que servir, Lemrina. —se burló devolviéndole el empujón.

Lemrina lo persiguió, Slaine corrió entre las personas, golpeándose con algunas y entre risas junto con Lemrina. Llegaron a las vías donde se detuvieron jadeantes y llamando la atención de varias personas. Se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a reír.

Aparte de la vida que llevaba ahora, bastante dura para su gusto, se había logrado acostumbrar poco a poco, y claro, con la dosis de risa y ridiculez de todas las tardes de los días de semana con Lemrina notaba que no era tan malo como había pensado. Siempre había que verle el lado positivo a todo, y aunque no lo tuviera, habría que buscarlo hasta debajo de las piedras para que la realidad no fuera tan mala.

El tren llegó a la estación. Ambos entraron junto a otras personas que también buscaban rumbo a casa. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, recuperándose de las risas de antes.

Se detuvo en la primera parada, donde Slaine se bajaba. Lemrina se bajaba en la siguiente estación. El rubio le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se despidió. Las puertas se cerraron tras de sí en cuanto puso un pie en la estación. Ahora debía de volver solo a casa.

El cielo se estaba tiñendo de oscuro cuando salió de la estación. El ambiente estaba fresco. Comenzó a andar apretando la correa de su bolso cruzándole el pecho por pura costumbre. De pronto se encendieron las farolas de la calle que lo llevaría a casa. A los ojos de todos, Slaine Saazbaum era un estereotipo de chico perfecto, notas perfectas, un buen apellido, hijo de un maestro ejemplar y querido en la universidad en el área de literatura, aparte bastante apuesto. Pero nada de eso le interesaba a Slaine.

Lo único que quería era (y aún ahora) volver a Shinawara, ver si Inaho estaba bien, porque a pesar de que habían transcurrido casi seis meses, aún no sabía nada de su estado, y se limitaba pocas veces a sacarle el tema a su padre. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no quería ponerse de irritante preguntando de forma tan seguida algo que siempre contenía la misma respuesta que no lo satisfacía. Se suponía que era un adulto responsable, y así como podía tomar sus propias decisiones, debía de acatar las normas que su padre le puso.

Pero, ya con sinceridad, a veces su corazón dolía demasiado como para seguir en este lugar y fingir que era un estudiante estrella que brillaría en cualquier lugar donde se atreviera a poner un pie. Sí, estaba cansado de eso, cansado de que todo se le fuera de las manos de un momento a otro. Quería ir a Shinawara, no le importaba si su vida se fuera al carajo si hacia tal cosa. No quería pasar más tiempo sin alguna noticia nueva sobre Inaho.

_¿Y qué harás al respecto, Slaine Troyard?_

No lo sabía. Estaba un poco confundido.

_¿No le dirás a tu padre lo que piensas?_

Qué estaba confundido, no podía tener ideas claras.

_¿No quieres ir a Shinawara, a ver a tu amado Inaho?_

Claro que quería.

_¿Y qué harás al respecto?_

Otra vez con la misma pregunta…

Pero gracias a Mazuurek-senpai, alguien que conoció en secundaria, se hicieron cercanos y al final de esta semana le pediría ayuda. Ya sabía que a su padre no le agradaría la idea, pero todo cambiaba si no se enteraba de nada. Ya todo estaba planeado, en su mente, claro, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que podría volverse realidad su sueño de hace seis meses.

Ver a Inaho de nuevo.

**"..."**

Cuando Slaine llegó a casa, todo estaba sumido en oscuridad. No estaba Harklight porque hoy era su día libre. Dejó las llaves en la mesa de la entrada y se dispuso a buscar su habitación para ponerse al día con el estudio de los exámenes. Al parecer tampoco estaba su padre.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y encendió las luces de la casa. Escuchó una pequeña explosión y luego su vista se llenó de papeles de colores y sonrisas grandes bajo gorros de fiesta y un extraño aroma dulce.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Slaine!

Las personas esperaron su reacción. Asseylum, Harklight, su padre, y para otra sorpresa, Mazuurek-senpai. De un momento a otro las sonrisas de los demás se borraron al ver que Slaine no tenía ninguna otra expresión que no fuera incredulidad. Asseylum suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Olvidaste que era tu cumpleaños, verdad? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

Slaine asintió avergonzado sin otra cosa que hacer.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Lemrina junto con Eddelrittuo cargando unas bebidas y una caja blanca que seguramente era pastel. Slaine las ayudó sin saber qué más poder hacer en ese momento. Todos rieron al ver su nerviosismo por haber olvidado su cumpleaños.

También era un poco preocupante porque eso significaba que no estaba pendiente de sí mismo. Asseylum había estado en la ciudad desde que Slaine entró a la universidad, así que lo sabía. Sabía que Slaine había estado muy sumido en las cosas de la universidad a tal punto de olvidar esta fecha tan importante.

Comenzaron a beber de lo que las chicas habían traído. Era jugo de naranja. También comían pastel de pie con un tenue sonido de música electrónica de fondo. Asseylum se apoyó en la barra de la cocina mientras bebía jugo. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Slaine, Mazuurek-senpai me dijo que ya tenías planes para las vacaciones. —dijo la rubia. Slaine se atragantó. —Ya sé que tienes planes…Pero… ¿No te importaría acompañarme a Londres?

Slaine tosió parte del jugo. El señor Saazbaum solo alzó ambas cejas sin decir nada. Lemrina se cubrió la boca ocultando una risita. Eddelrittuo giró la cabeza con indiferencia mientras servía más pastel junto con Harklight, y Mazuurek le guiñaba un ojo a Slaine mientras miraba a Asseylum con disimulo y un destello de picardía en sus ojos. Slaine comprendió un poco, pero, exactamente, ¿Qué estaban pensando esos dos?

— ¿L-Londres? —dijo recuperándose de la tos anterior. — ¿Es en serio?

—Sí, muy en serio. —se inclinó un poco sobre Slaine. —Al final de esta semana…Porque, ya sabes, son vacaciones y podríamos hacer lo que sea.

El señor Saazbaum tosió para llamar la atención. Todos lo miraron curiosos, y Slaine algo avergonzado.

—Señor Saazbaum. —dijo Asseylum. — ¿Dejaría a Slaine venir conmigo, por favor? —puso una cara de cachorro. —Me gustaría enseñarle una ciudad que amo a mi mejor amigo.

¿A qué quería llegar Asseylum con esto? Slaine iba a responder pero fue callado de golpe por un pisotón que le dio Mazuurek. Miró al muchacho con el ceño fruncido y él movió los labios en silencio, queriéndole decir algo. Slaine abrió los ojos con fuerza y comprendió. _Shinawara_. Se quedó callado mientras Asseylum ponía a prueba sus dotes de chica linda.

—B-Bien…—se aclaró la garganta. —No tengo problema con eso. —Slaine apretó los puños para reprimir una risa de felicidad. —Solo deben tener cuidado.

— ¡Claro que sí! —dijo Asseylum felizmente. —No se preocupe, señor Saazbaum, yo cuidaré a Slaine.

**"..."**

— "Yo cuidaré a Slaine" —repitió Mazuurek riendo un poco.

—Oh, cállate, debía de sonar convincente. —espetó Asseylum molesta.

Slaine suspiró.

Ya finalizando la semana de exámenes, Slaine no se molestó en volver a casa. Habían usado el auto de Mazuurek para alejarse de la universidad. Asseylum los había estado esperando frente a su casa junto a Lemrina, pero la segunda no iba a ir con ellos, dijo que prefería quedarse con Eddelrittuo. Slaine no necesitaba seguir insistiendo. Mazuurek la había recogido y ahora estaban dirigiéndose a Shinawara vía carretera.

Como era un _jeep _sin capote, el viento les pegaba en la cara con fuerza pero también con frescura. Slaine iba en la parte de atrás mientras que Asseylum iba de copiloto.

Slaine miró el cielo y notó que se estaba haciendo el ocaso. Ya lo sabía. Pronto estaría con Inaho de nuevo.

* * *

Una sala consumida en color blanco, en silencio, con el único sonido proveniente del electrocardiograma que subía y bajaba. En medio de la sala, en una única cama, estaba un muchacho, castaño, de menos de veinte años. Cualquiera pensaría que estuviera dormido, pero una mascarilla le cubría parte del rostro, y solo el personal del hospital sabía la verdad.

Ese muchacho había estado en coma desde hace seis meses.

Su hermana era una enfermera del hospital. Todos los días, antes de empezar su turno, lo acompañaba y evitaba llorar. De vez en cuando venían sus amigos a verlo, a acompañarlo aunque él no tuviera la menor idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se decía que las personas en coma podían escuchar pero a veces nadie se esforzaba en articular palabra. Nadie los culpaba, era algo bastante delicado como para tomarlo a la ligera.

Antes de que se verificara su estado actual, vino un doctor de Tokio llamado Yagarai. Hizo todo lo que tuvo al alcance pero eso no impidió que el muchacho quedara en coma. No era culpa de nadie más que de las personas quienes le dispararon.

La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido, pasó una mujer en traje de enfermera. Tomó lugar a su lado en un banco pequeño. Le tomó la mano y lo miró. Los ojos cerrados, se había salvado al menos de aquel disparo que casi le cuesta la vida. El doctor Yagarai hizo un buen trabajo. Pudo salvarle la vida pero no de este estado. Un ojo de vidrio ocupaba aquel orificio que antes conversaba un ojo bueno. Yuki soltó un par de lágrimas y luego miró en dirección a la puerta donde estaba un hombre. Era Marito.

Se acercó hasta ella y le puso la mano en el hombro. Ella colocó su otra mano sobre la mano de Marito, en busca de consuelo. Marito siempre venía con ella cada vez que podía o se le daba la oportunidad. No le importaba estar aquí con Yuki, y mucho menos ver si Inaho estaba mejor o no. Quería mucho a los hermanos Kaizuka.

Pasaron varios minutos viendo al muchacho, luego Yuki se puso de pie y fue acompañada por Marito hacia la puerta y salir por ella, dejando al chico como siempre.

La puerta se cerró haciendo un pequeño sonido de cuando la cerradura golpea con el seguro. Vuelve el silencio molesto a la habitación, salvo por aquel electrocardiograma. Ya el horario de visitas terminó. Ya nadie entraría por hoy en esa habitación salvo por algunos doctores o enfermeras que están encargados de ese paciente, pero que ya saben que no habría cambios en mucho tiempo más.

_¿Por qué no puedes despertar?_

Si lo supiera…

_¿Tienes una idea de dónde estás?_

Nada en concreto.

_¿Escuchas el exterior?_

A veces a escucho voces que me parecen muy lejanas…

_¿Reconoces esas voces?_

No tengo la menor idea.

_¿Por qué no abres los ojos?_

Vio una luz, fuerte y muy brillante nublándole la media vista que tenía. Gritó de forma ahogada, casi como un alarido, y se cubrió el rostro con una mano, jalando unos cables mientras sentía el dolor de cuando se quita sin previo aviso una aguja larga. Se enderezó quitándose el resto de cables y escuchando cuando el electrocardiograma presentaba un solo sonido al cual no le dio importancia pues sabía que no estaba muerto como lo decía la máquina.

Al no estar expuesto directamente a la lámpara de la habitación, se vio las manos, algo heridas y con agujas hipodérmicas conectadas a solución salina que colgaba a su lado. Parpadeó varias veces y sintió incómodo el ojo izquierdo, pero no le molestaba tanto.

Dio un gran respiro y tosió un poco debido a la brusquedad.

El cabello le cubría parte de las orejas, que le causaba un poco de cosquillas e incomodidad por llevarlo tan largo. Miró la habitación, totalmente blanca y luego se volvió a mirar las manos, como si esperara que hubieran cambiado.

Abrió su boca y solo dijo algo con esfuerzo, su voz se escuchaba carrasposa e incluso molesta a sus propios oídos:

— ¿Dónde estoy?

* * *

Perdón por no actualizar antes (sí, lo repito) pero es que no tenía idea de cómo avanzar, entonces un amigo me dio una idea magnifica (y cruel, cabe mencionar) que servirá para la historia (:3)

¡Gracias por leer!

By: Dazo.


	8. Un milagro inútil

Perdón por la demora uwu.

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Aldnoah Zero no me pertenecen, pero si la historia es mi autoría.

Advertencias:

-Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.

-AU.

-Posible OoC.

* * *

**Capítulo ocho:** **Un milagro inútil**

El _jeep_ pasó a gran velocidad en la carretera que tenía vista al mar. El cielo se iba oscureciendo poco a poco, mientras en dicho vehículo iban tres amigos que cantaban junto con la radio una canción bastante pegajosa.

El rubio que iba en el asiento trasero dejó de cantar un momento y vio como el mar, apenas iluminado por unos pocos rayos de sol que aún había, bailaba al ritmo de las olas que iban y venían en la arena. Sonrió y se imaginó un bello reencuentro con su amado Inaho que seguramente ya estaría mejor desde la última vez que lo vio. Soltó una pequeña risa y trató de no sonrojarse, pero le resultó imposible.

Ya, muy pronto.

**"..."**

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Al escuchar su propia voz, se aclaró la garganta al escucharla tan extraña y carrasposa. Parpadeó otra vez y siguió mirándose las manos en busca de algo más, pero no sabía qué. Decidió echar un vistazo por la habitación, así que, con un poco de temor, alzó la vista al lugar. Entrecerró ambos ojos y notó que casi todo era de color blanco.

— ¿Dónde…? —Pronunció apenas, mientras volvía a aclararse la garganta. Se miró cómo iba vestido, bata color azul claro, solamente eso.

Se sentía muy confundido y aturdido. Abrió y cerró sus propias manos, y cuando iba a seguir preguntándose donde estaba, escuchó pasos. Entró en pánico y saltó de la camilla, perdiendo el equilibrio al tocar el frío suelo. Hizo una mueca cuando sus rodillas golpearon el suelo, pero eso no le impidió arrastrarse bajo la camilla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Vio la sombra de la puerta abrirse y ver entrar los pies de dos personas distintas, aparentemente un hombre y una mujer. Escuchó caer algo, como una tabla.

— ¡No está el paciente! —Gritó una voz masculina con desesperación—. ¡Suzuki!

—P-Pero se supone que no habría cambios…—respondió una voz femenina—. ¿Por qué…?

— ¡Eso no importa! —Respondió el médico—. ¡Solo hay que encontrarlo rápido!

— ¡S-Sí!

El muchacho arqueó una ceja, bastante confundido. ¿Acaso hablaban de él? Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y luego los pasos del médico aproximarse a la cama. Se puso alerta ante sus acciones que apenas podía ver desde ahí abajo. El médico chequeó los cables, desconectados y el electrocardiograma encendido. Tocó la cama, seguía caliente, eso significaba que no se había ido hace mucho. Por otra parte le parecía bastante improbable que el paciente se hubiera levantado y se hubiera ido caminando, como un zombi. ¿Por qué como un zombi? Porque, la verdad, ese chico llevaba las de quedarse en ese estado para siempre. ¿Un muerto viviente? Es un nombre bastante acertado.

—Oh, estos milagros…—susurró frotándose las sienes, y luego mira delicadamente hacia arriba, pero a ningún punto en concreto del techo, solo arriba—. Eres grande, ¿eh?

El joven ladeó la cabeza un poco confundido. ¿A quién le hablaba exactamente? Daba igual realmente, pero solo tuvo un pequeño momento de curiosidad. Se movió hacia atrás y se puso de pie en silencio. El médico lo miró, sin querer ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro con algunas arrugas. Él notó que tenía cabello castaño oscuro y lentes.

—Kaizuka Inaho-san…—dijo sin pensar el hombre—. Así que…estás consiente.

El muchacho solo lo miraba en silencio, sin saber qué responderle. ¿Kaizuka Inaho? ¿Por qué le había llamado de ese modo? Quería preguntarle, pero antes de eso, el doctor habló de nuevo:

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te gustaría que llamara a tu hermana? —Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

— ¿H-Hermana…? —Preguntó confuso.

—Sí, tu hermana, Yuki-san —aseguró el doctor—. Yo soy el doctor Yagarai, estuviste a mi cargo desde tu accidente.

— ¿Accidente…?

—Sí…—baja la mirada un segundo—. Te dispararon unos chicos, así que… ¡espera! ¿No recuerdas nada? —Lo ve con intensidad a través de sus gafas—. ¿Kaizuka Inaho-san?

— ¿Recordar qué…? —Pregunta frunciendo el ceño por no recibir las respuestas que quería exactamente.

Yagarai saca su celular de su bata de médico y marca un número, que responde a las tres tonadas. Sigue mirando al muchacho, que solo (a sus ojos) quedó más confundido con lo que le dijo. Esto era grave. Podría ser una amnesia leve, pero si él no recordaba ni su nombre, ni que tuviera una hermana, y también el hecho de que estuvo en coma seis meses, no sabría responder con exactitud si se lo preguntaran.

Se supone que las amnesias duran un par de días, o menos, quizás unas horas. Esperaba que eso funcionara para este chico.

**"..."**

El _jeep_ se estacionó en la calle frente a un condominio de apartamentos que Slaine conocía muy bien. Mazuurek quitó el seguro de las puertas y Slaine bajó con su mochila. Asseylum se apoyó en la puerta y miró a su amigo con una extraña alegría y emoción. Ella pensaba que era muy romántico esta huida de casa (con un consentimiento falso) para ver al amor de su vida.

— ¿Estarás bien aquí? —Le pregunta la rubia—. Llama si necesitas algo.

—Claro —respondió Slaine—. Mazuurek-senpai, ¿dónde se hospedarán?

—En un motel que vi al llegar —respondió—. Parece que no hay hoteles por esta zona, y ese pequeño lugar se ve un poco confiable.

—Tengan cuidado —dijo el rubio. Asseylum asintió junto con Mazuurek.

—Cuídate, Slaine —dice Asseylum—. Aprovecha para estar con Inaho-san esta noche porque mañana nosotros también queremos pasar tiempo con él.

—Le diré que vinieron conmigo —les sonrió al final.

Mazuurek arrancó el _jeep_ de nuevo y se alejó bajo las luces de la carretera. Slaine suspiró y colocó la mochila en su espalda. Comenzó a caminar hacia el condominio con el corazón golpeándole el pecho y la emoción a tan solo un poco de rozar las nubes. Subió las escaleras exteriores y ya se encontraba en el pasillo donde vivía su amado.

Se acercó a la puerta y la tocó un par de veces.

No hubo respuesta.

Se comenzaba a preguntar si en realidad estaban en casa o no.

Quizás estaban por los alrededores.

Slaine caminó y volvió a bajar las escaleras. Ya estando en la calle comenzó a mirar por todos lados, buscando a Yuki-san o a Inaho.

Las calles estaban iluminadas por las farolas, algunos autos pasaban a velocidad promedio y veía algunas personas caminar solas o en pareja. Cosas tan pacíficas no se encontraban en Tokio tan a menudo como en Shinawara. Se sintió relajado. No había podido respirar con tranquilidad desde que se fue de Shinawara, sin mencionar también por las estresantes clases de la universidad, toda esa presión a veces le era insoportable que quisiera explotar y venir a ver a Inaho. Pero había hecho una promesa y no podía romperla…al menos no en aquellos momentos.

Su mente, en este momento, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en la ansía de poder ver a Inaho, su amado Inaho, que en estos momentos seguramente estaría mejor que la última vez. Slaine se sentía como jovencito enamorado de nuevo, ansioso por que Inaho llegaría a su casa por las noches, o cuando iba a su apartamento en Tokio. Pensar en tantas cosas que hicieron juntos y que volverán a hacer lo ponía en las nubes, le hacía sonrojarse y pensar que era el muchacho más afortunado del mundo.

Así tenía que ser.

— ¿Eh? —Dijo distrayéndose de sus pensamientos al ver a una conocida figura femenina acercarse a paso lento—. ¿Será…Yuki-san?

Con curiosidad y el corazón golpeándole el pecho por estar un poco más cerca de ver a Inaho, se acercó a paso rápido a donde venía la figura femenina, caminando por la calle bajo la luz blanca de las farolas.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y se detuvo en seco en cuanto su mirada encontró la de Slaine, de color aguamarina, un color raro y encantador que siempre le había resultado curioso desde que lo vio por primera vez en la estación de Shinawara, e incluso las tantas veces que su hermanito lo mencionaba siempre trataba de imaginárselo pero nunca se había acercado ni un poco al encanto del verdadero Slaine. Muchas emociones y un sentimiento de culpa encontraron el camino al corazón de Yuki. La sonrisa del rubio que al acercarse cada vez más a ella a través del camino se volvía más grande, como si todo estuviera bien. Seguramente no lo sabía, y ella no podía culparlo.

—Yuki-san…—suspiró felizmente—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Yuki parpadeó y apretó la correa del bolso que cargaba en el hombro.

—Slaine-kun…—dice un poco aturdida por la repentina llegada del rubio—. ¿Qué…?

—Sé que es de mala educación no avisar antes de venir —dijo apenado—. Pero no podía esperar. De hecho también fue improvisado venir…—dijo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo y sonrojado—. Pero estoy feliz de estar aquí.

—Slaine-kun…—Yuki no sabía exactamente que podía decirle al joven.

—Lo siento —sonrió apenado—. Solo quería ver a Inaho.

El corazón de Yuki se rompió un poco más al escuchar esas palabras. Slaine a veces decía cosas normales, pero el tono o la expresión con las que las decía podían cambiarlo todo. Yuki lo toma de la mano con fuerza, haciendo que el rubio pusiera expresión de desconcierto. La morena suspiró y con mucha dificultad pronunció las siguientes palabras:

—Sobre Inaho-

Antes de que pudiera decir aquello que resultaba tan doloroso para ella (y posiblemente resultara doloroso para Slaine), su teléfono sonó desde el interior de su bolso con el tono por defecto del aparato. Yuki soltó la mano de Slaine y sacó el aparato. Vio el nombre del contacto: Yagarai Soma.

¿Acaso habría alguna nueva noticia sobre Naho-kun? Yuki sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza y luego miró a Slaine.

—Espera un momento…—le dijo con suavidad.

Slaine asintió.

Yuki se alejó unos pasos del rubio y luego respondió la llamada con un poco de preocupación.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó cuándo se enlazó la llamada.

—Kaizuka-san —escuchó la voz del doctor Yagarai—. Creo que es un buen momento para regresar a ver a su hermano.

Yuki no comprende.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pasó algo…? ¿Se encuentra bien? —Preguntó con tono preocupado, llamando la atención de Slaine.

—Sí…él está bien, está sano…pero hay un problema…—dijo con cierto nerviosismo. Yuki tragó saliva.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, doctor?

¿Doctor? Slaine se sintió un poco aturdido. ¿Acaso Yuki-san estaba enferma? No…se veía bastante sana… ¿Acaso Inaho…?

—Él…Su hermano…Perdió la memoria.

* * *

Perdón por no actualizar antes, solamente tenía muchos inconvenientes con la escuela y la falta de internet Uwu pero ahora al menos ya está el capítulo uwu

¡Gracias por leer!

By: Dazo.


End file.
